Red Like Autobots Wait, WHAT?
by Hershey Ride
Summary: Huntsmen and Huntresses protect humanity and uphold peace. The Grimm are creatures of despair who vanished years ago. The Autobots are aliens on Earth protecting humanity from the Decepticons, a faction of evil. When the Grimm reemerge, so do the Huntsmen. This doesn't slip under the radar of either alien faction. Even brilliant lights will cease to burn.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Rooster Teeth owns RWBY.**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers Prime.**

 **I only came up with a plot. Also this is written before Volume 3 of RWBY is released so I might come back and alter the story as the series progresses.**

* * *

 _ **Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.**_

* * *

The lights of distant stars twinkled and burned in the cool Nevada night. The desert town of Jasper was calm, the only light coming from the overhead streetlights, porch lights, and the occasional living room lamp. No cars were driving on the roads.

In one home on the west side of town, a woman sat in her attic. She was in her mid to late thirties with mid back length hair that started off black and faded to red at the bottom and luminous silver eyes. She looked through the stacks of papers on her desk, next to which sat a red and black rectangular device. Another device, a white smartphone sized one with a yellow diamond in the center, let out a ping and the diamond flashed yellow. The woman reached over to the device and tapped the diamond. The top half sprung up and a clear glass-like screen appeared. The screen began spitting out data that the woman seemed to understand.

She got up from her chair and donned a long red cloak that she attached to her black blouse by small silver cross shaped pins. She put on a belt with a sliver rose buckle and bullets in loops that hung low over her black pants. She picked up the black and red device and put it in a holster in her belt. She attached the device to her belt and fastened the straps on her boots.

The woman exited the room in a flurry, and heading down from the attic to the main floor of her home. She went as quietly as she could, wary of someone sleeping in the next room, as evidenced by the faint snoring emanating from the room. She left out the front door and locked it behind her.

She pulled up her hood and vanished in a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

Thirty miles east, in the desert a fair distance from Jasper, the woman reappeared on a ledge overlooking a gorge that had to be at least three stories tall and a mile wide. The sounds of three motors were heard in the distance, but the woman ignored them in favor of peering into the gorge.

The engines were cut only a few yards from the woman. Five figures joined her, three women and two men, all of whom stared down at the gorge.

"So what's the plan?" One of the women asked the cloaked woman. This new one had long dark hair and wore a grey mask dark eyeholes covering where her eyes would be.

"We go in, kill them all and get out without the cops finding us," The red woman said.

"And then we'll get some Chinese takeout," another woman said. She was taller than the other two and wore yellow wristlets, a bucket motorcycle helmet and aviator sunglasses.

The rest of the group smiled, the red woman even let out a chuckle.

"If worst comes to worst I could ram my truck into one or two of 'em," One of the men said. He was the tallest of the bunch and wore a gray cowl.

"Please don't, that'll be too hard to explain where the dents in your truck would have came from," The red woman said. The cowled man rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" The cloaked woman said.

Below them, a chorus of howls and growls echoed up and the five jumped down.

* * *

Ten miles away, a dusty mesa opened its fake walls and a red and blue Peterbuilt semi truck powered through the opening. The semi powered towards the distant sound of gunshots and roars that echoed through the desert.

 _"Be careful,"_ a cranky sounding voice came from the radio. _"There's energy signatures that are more powerful than we've ever detected this close to base."_

 _"Of course old friend,"_ the reply came. _"I shall remain hidden."_

The truck's brakes slammed and the vehicle swerved to avoid the large black mass that zoomed past it at incredible speed. The semi stopped and stalled for a moment.

All around the sounds of gunshots filled the air and the black masses formed a large relentless sea.

 _"Base, I have found the disturbances."_

 _"What are they?"_

Another black mass went speeding past, this time followed by a streak of red and a small rain of rose petals fell across the hood of the semi.

 _"I am unsure."_

The truck powered behind the large walls of the gorge. The parts of the truck began shifting, rotating and spinning until a bipedal form towered above any human. The being's face was silver, while the rest of the head was blue, it's shoulders and upper torso were red and its abdominal area was silver, along with what could've been considered thighs. Its feet, which were large enough to be a semi, were blue. It's bright blue "eyes" scanned the area quickly and perceptively.

To his right was a human female in a long hooded red cape who fought with a long staff that ended with a curved blade. The robotic being noticed that she was the one dispersing rose petals,

 _'From her cape?'_ It thought, confused.

The next one was a male with a black hooded shirt and armor that fought with a sword and shield. This man was back to back with a female with gladiator armor and a spear/shield combo. The two humans slashed and striked in perfect sync, as though they'd been doing so for years.

Farther into the gorge there were three more humans, two female one male. The male had a gray hood with attached mask and gray armor. In his hand was a mace that emitted a stream of fire. The first female had long dark hair and a long gray mask and wore shades of black and white. She fought with a type of katana and sheath. The final human wore a bright yellow helmet and sunglasses and wore gauntlets that seemed to fire off gunshots each time she punched.

 _"Base, it can be confirmed that one side of this fight is human,"_ The robotic being sent over a comm to the base he emerged from.

 _"Humans? Impossible," Base replied,_ sneer evident. _"All the humans are asleep at this hour."_

 _"Not these ones,"_ The being replied. The masses bared down on the humans. The woman in red vanished in a flurry of petals and the robot saw a wide path of the creatures fall. The woman reappeared and seemed to _fire shots from her staff._

The In Sync couple broke free of the circle surrounding them and they teamed up with the Red Woman. Gladiator turned to Red and seemed to say something to her. Red nodded and switched something around on her weapon and vanished faster than before. This time, even more creatures fell.

The trio from earlier joined the couple and they summoned strength for one last attack. Yellow seemed engulfed in fire and began plowing her way through the masses. Cowl began to swing with more force and fire exploded from his mace. Black jumped high in the air and flung her weapon, which seemed to be on a ribbon or string, and an explosion rocketed the weapon around, killing more of whatever the beasts were.

 _"They are humans, but their skills and weapons are much superior to a human's."_

 _"Whatever they are, stay away."_

The being only edged closer at these words.

The Couple began their tandem fighting again, in moves so elegant and vicious it seemed almost like a dance. Soon the last monster fell, dissolving much like its predecessors.

The humans regrouped and seemed to celebrate. That is, until Gladiator and Red noticed the robot being. Red seemed surprised and panicked, while Gladiator raised her shield. The rest of the humans took notice and shifted, ready to fire their weapons.

Red shifted forward and forced Gladiator and Black's weapons down gently. She walked toward the being, who knelt down to be more on her level.

"Who are you? Never in my years on this planet have I seen such weapons or combat ability from humans of this world," The robotic being said, baritone voice shaking the humans to their bones.

Red paused to think for a second, before speaking in a high, scratchy voice,

"We are protectors of this world. We are many and we are strong. We do not wish to bring harm to you or any of your kind if any more rest on this world. Our only mission is to protect humanity. By day we blend in with any human on the street, but when we are called, we rise to protect and uphold the peace of this world."

Red nodded to Black, who flipped and seemed to form an ice sculpture of herself, which Yellow then punched, creating a fog. The fog was so thick not even the robot's advanced eyes could see through it. The robot heard shuffling and when it cleared, all the figures were gone.

The only trace left was a trail of rose petals falling softly to the ground.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **If you like it, leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **If you really like it, follow it or favorite it so you can be sure it updates.**

 **The more reviews/follows/favorites/views this gets, the more chapters there'll be.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That?

**Hey guys, thanks for all the attention you guys have been giving this story. Also, in case you haven't seen yet,**

 ***deep breath***

 _ **RWBY VOLUME 3 PREMIERE OCTOBER 24!**_

 **As always, _RWBY_ is property of _Rooster Teeth._**

 **And _Transformers Prime_ is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 _ **"Beware that the light is fading. Beware as the dark returns. This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn." ~ This Will Be The Day** _

* * *

The mid afternoon sun rested over Jasper's lone high school, Memorial High. As students trickled out of the doors, Jack sat with Raf and Miko, waiting for their guardians to show up.

"What type of Con do you think they're fighting now?" Miko asked, pigtails bobbing excitedly. Raf looked up from his laptop, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Probably the same as usual, since we haven't had any new readings on the radar," He said.

"They'll be fine," Jack said. "They always are."

Three horns sounded and the kids walked around to the far side of the school. In the alleyway sat three vehicles, a blue motorcycle, a yellow and black Urbana 500, and a green SUV.

"Hey Arcee," Jack said, hopping on the motorcycle. The motorcycle's mirrors turned on their own accord as a voice came from the motorcycle.

"Hey Jack," The female voice sounded. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," He replied. He put on his helmet as Miko climbed into the SUV and Raf into the Urbana 500.

The trio, well the group of six actually, drove twenty miles outside of Jasper. They arrived at a mesa sitting where the road spilt. The walls of the mesa split and moved to reveal a reveal a hidden opening. The three vehicles rode into the open doors, coming into a large room where two robots stood two stories tall. The taller of the two was Optimus Prime while the shorter one was Ratchet.

The two stood side by side at the main computer terminal. The large green screens displayed data in Cybertronian that neither Jack nor Miko could read. Raf squinted at the characters through Bumblebee's windshield, only understanding a few characters of it.

The children exited their guardians, who transformed back into bipedal form. The humans then ran over to the ladder that connected to a high up platform and began to ascend, ending approximately chest level with Ratchet.

"Hey guys," Raf smiled. "Whatcha up to?"

"Hello Rafael," Ratchet greeted, a small smile flashing across his grumpy face before fading as he spoke again, "Optimus and I are trying to determine the identity of several...interesting characters."

"Who? Some new Cons?" Miko butted in, already getting excited.

"No," Ratchet replied. He tapped a few things on the keypad and the screen changed. The humans and their guardians turned to see several human figures darting in and among massive black creatures with white bone-like plating and red eyes.

Next to the footage there were several stills of each of the different humans. There was a woman in a flowing red cloak that dispersed rose petals looking up and addressing someone as she held a large red scythe behind her. The next was a man and woman in armor and holding sword/shield combos and wearing a hood and a helmet respectively. The third image was a man in a black cowl and gray armor with a large mace that was smashing the skull of one of the beasts. The final picture was a two women, one in black and her partner in yellow. The black one had on a gray mask and held a cleaver sheath and katana with a long ribbon coming from the handle. The yellow one had on a yellow helmet and aviator shades, and she fought with two gauntlets of some sort.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed. "They do look dangerous."

"Yes," Optimus said. "I have witnessed them in person fighting these creatures, and their skill and weaponry are far more advanced than any human we have seen on Earth."

"Wait, you saw them in person!?" Miko exclaimed, running closer to the large Autobot. "Were they cool? Were they rude? Did they even speak at all? Did they try an' fight ya?"

"Calm yourself Miko," Optimus replied calmly. "While I did see them in person and they did speak, they did not try to attack me and disappeared after saying very little that could have revealed their identities."

"However, their capabilities," Ratchet said, playing a few video clips on screen. "Are disturbing enough that they should be considered a threat."

As Ratchet played the clip, the kids had varying reactions. Raf looked shocked and somewhat scared. Miko was excited and seemed to practically vibrate where she stood. Jack seemed to tense and looked ready for a fight.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" Miko said after the clips ended.

"Cool, but dangerous," Jack replied. "Definitely someone to keep an eye on."

They all discussed the group for three hours, until the doors opened again and a Crown Ford Victoria pulled in. Out from it emerged a woman slightly taller than Jack with matching hair and eyes.

"Hi everyone," The woman said. Everyone nodded in reply to her, while Jack added,

"Hi Mom."

"Whatcha looking at?" Jack's mom, June said, climbing up the ladder to join her son.

"Optimus encountered a mysterious and potentially threatening group last night battling some form of creatures while using weapons and abilities we've never seen before," Ratchet said.

"They did not say much," Optimus said. "Only that they were strong and that there were many of them. They blended in with normal humans but would appear when their assistance was needed."

Ratchet showed the eldest Darby the footage and June's eyes widened as she processed the information. She put her hand up to her chin, and supporting her one arm with the other, thinking.

"That's strange," June said. Her eyes misted over for a second, before returning to their normal clear blue color. "I've never heard of any reports of people like this, nor have there ever been any patients in the hospital to my knowledge who've been attacked by these creatures."

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Even in the oldest files?" Jack asked, adding to his guardian's first question.

"No, never," June said. She looked at each of them. "Even when I was an intern and they dumped in the file room to transfer files to the digital system years ago."

Before anyone could make anymore comments, the alarms went off and the screens began blaring. Ratchet tapped on the keyboard and the data began rolling across the screens.

"Cons," He said. "In the Colorado Mountains. Lots of them."

"It seems our discussion of this group will have to wait," Optimus said. He turned to the bots. "Ratchet stay here, the rest of us, roll out!"

Ratchet fired up the GroundBridge and rest of the Bots transformed into vehicle mode and took off through the portal. When the GroundBridge was cut off, the human children began to discuss the subject in quiet (or not-so-quiet in Miko's case) while June was monitoring the Con situation with Ratchet.

* * *

Three hours later, after the daily clash had been dealt with, Arcee and June drove back to the Darby home. However when they got there, another motorcycle was sitting in the driveway. This one was a burnt orange-red with black detailing.

"Hey Mom, who's bike is that?" Jack asked. June parked her car and got out, running a hand over the handlebars of the bike and smiling.

"Well Jack," She said. "I think your Aunt is in town."


	3. Chapter 3: Aunt Barb

**Wow, almost _400 views in one week_!? You guys are great!**

 **As always,**

 _ **RWBY**_ **is the property of Rooster Teeth.**

 _ **Transformers Prime**_ **is property of Hasbro.**

* * *

As Jack walked Arcee into the garage, since the older woman knew the two-wheeler wouldn't leave unless ordered to by Optimus, June opened the door to the house and entered slowly.

"Barb?" June called out. There was a shuffling in the kitchen and a woman streaked out and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey sis!" The woman smiled hugging June tighter. "Didn't hear ya come in."

"Barb, how'd you get in?" June asked the taller woman and backing up to get a good look at her sister. Her sister stood a few inches taller than June and had matching eyes. Her much thicker and longer black hair was up in a ponytail bun and her skin was a little paler than June's own. Her warm brown biker leather jacket, black pants and brown boots was still warm from the desert sun.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Barb asked, she fished a necklace from underneath her shirt and attached to the end of the string was a key. "You gave me a key last time I visited."

"Oh yeah," June smiled, remembering the last time her sister visited. Jack had only been a year old back then. "I'm surprised it still works, seeing as how you've been traveling I though you'd have lost it by now."

"Nah," Barb said. "I'm better than that."

For a brief second Barb's eyes flashed, it happened so fast June didn't quite catch it. The two sisters heard the door leading in from the garage open and shut.

"Mom?" Jack called.

"In here sweetie," June replied. Jack walked through the house before finding his mom and aunt.

"Oh, hi," Jack said, shifting awkwardly.

"Jack, this is your Aunt Barbara," June said, trying to ease her son's awkward feelings. "You probably don't remember the last time she visited, since you were only a year old then."

"Hi Aunt Barbara," Jack said again, waving slightly. Barb smiled.

"Aww, he's just as awkward as you were at that age June," She cooed. Before Jack could even react, Barb hugged him tightly. Unfortunately since she was slightly taller and wearing heels, Jack's face was rather close to his aunt's large clevage. He was being hugged so tight he knew that if his life was a cartoon then a loud squeaky toy noise would have just gone off.

June tried not to snicker at her son's misfortune but her efforts were in vain. When her sister released her son, who staggered back and breathing heavily (Barb's hugs were known for knocking the wind out of anyone on the receiving end), she walked over to her son and smiled.

"Why don't you go wash up?" She said to Jack and Barb. "I'll prepare dinner."

"Sure Mom," Jack wheezed.

"On it Sis," Barb said. With speed Jack thought never could have come from a woman with heels **_that_** high, Barb jogged to the bathroom.

* * *

After a refreshing dinner (for once June served something non-vegan), Jack went in to do his homework, leaving the two sisters alone. The siblings sat together on the couch, sprawled out in rather unlady-like fashion.

"Its been so long since we've seen each other, Jack's grown so much," Barb said. "It must be lonely though, it's just the two of you."

June smiled, images of the Bots, Miko, Raf and Agent Fowler flashing in her head. "It's not just us, not lately."

"Oooohh, did my little sister finally meet someone?" Barb teased, poking her sister's nose.

"Barb," June retorted; if she'd been any younger it would've been considered a whine. "No, Jack's been hanging out with some very nice people. Most of them are older than him, but there are a few in the group his age. They're all really close."

"Like how we were with our friends back when we were young?" Barb asked.

"Yeah, but we were much more crazy."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know...there was the party, the field trip that ended in disaster, the fair, shall I go on?"

Barb rolled her eyes with a smile as she remembered their teen years. "We did cause chaos."

The two sisters talked for a long while, not knowing that they were being eavesdropped on by a teenage boy and his motorcycle.

* * *

Later that night, two figures drove through the streets on a bright yellow futuristic motorcycle. The first one had long blonde hair and brown leather clothes while the passenger had on a long red cape and black clothes. They drove through the streets silently (neither one spoke) until they reached a large nondescript building in the industrial district of town.

The two dismounted the cycle and walked into the building. All around them shipping crates rose to the ceiling with their destinations painted on the side. In the center of the room, four others stood around a lone table lit by a single bulb.

"Little cliché isn't it guys?" The blonde said, purple eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Hey, its hidden and no one would suspect us here Yang," the black haired female replied.

"Uh Blake, warehouses like this are where **all** villians meet in the movies," Yang replied.

"Sis, do you want us to be found?" The red cloaked woman said. "Cardin, was anyone suspicious at the police station today?"

The man in gray armor shook his head. "They only asked why I looked so worn out, nothing else. They didn't pry or anything."

"And none of the kids in school heard anything last night either," Blake said. "It was just the usual gossip."

"Sounds like us in school," Jaune said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the giant robot?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Nothing," She said. "He didn't attack us, only watched. Maybe he accidentally got hit by a Grimm and that was how he found us."

"I don't know," Jaune said. "Can we really trust him though?"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about," Yang said. "That's the first time we've seen ANY Grimm in years. And so many to boot."

"Something's coming," Ruby said. "And we need to be ready."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys thanks for all the support.**_

 _ **Did anyone see the 4th wall grazing?**_

Hey guys


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Warning

**HOLY CRAP HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE VOLUME THREE OPENING!? It is fantastic and I'm so excited!**

 **Also all you readers have blown me away! 600+ views in nine days!**

 **Hey, if you like this story, I would love it if you could review it. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **And since RWBY Volume 3 is premiering soon, I may have to rewrite some characterizations so be careful. Some characters here aren't fully fleshed out in RWBY yet.**

 **I don't own _Transformers Prime_ or _RWBY._ You guys know they aren't my property by now.**

 **And thanks.**

* * *

 **"So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first: the flag bearer, or the scouts?" ~ Professor Ozpin**

* * *

 _Darkness. That was all he could see. It was everywhere and constantly shifting. Sometimes it was warm, other times it was cold; it would constrict him until he couldn't breathe or be so far away he'd feel lost._

 _"Where am I?" He asked, questioning no one._

 _A cold wind blew against him, so strong he had to actually brace himself to avoid falling over. He opened his eyes, having closed them when the wind first started. He saw something he didn't expect in the wind, red and white rose petals dancing in the wind. There was a flash of light and the darkness was gone._

 _He now stood on a large snowy cliff. He backed slightly away from the edge, snow crunching under his shoes. The rose petals began to grow more in number and the boy looked up to see someone in a red cloak (dispersing red rose petals) crouching in before a stone of some sort. Farther away, in front of the red caped person, near the edge of the cliff, another cloaked figure stood. This one was white and had red lining, dispersing white rose petals._

 _"Hello? Where am I? Who are you?" He asked._

 _"Mother," The one in the red cloak said. "Why'd you call me here?"_

 _The white cloaked woman, Mother, didn't turn to the red hooded girl. Instead she said, "Ruby, the darkness is returning. Beware my baby, the light is fading. Even brilliants lights will cease to burn."_

 _"Mother, how do you know this!?" Daughter exclaimed. The person in the cloak turned, and Jack reeled back in horror._

 _Under the cloak there was nothing. No person, no creatures, not even a ghostly image._

 _"The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter. I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you," Mother's voice said. The cape broke into a cloud of rose petals, taking Daughter with it as she screamed and dissolved into red rose petals._

* * *

Jack gasped and sat up in bed. There was a knock at the door. He untangled himself from his sheets and stumbled over to the door. He opened it and rubbed his eyes.

June stood in the doorway, still dressed in her medical scrubs and cardigan.

"Jack? You okay?" She asked. "I heard you yell."

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine," Jack replied. He faked a smile. June seemed hesitant to believe him, but dropped it. She crossed the room and ruffled her son's hair, a sad smile on her face.

"Well, get some sleep okay?" June said. "It's really late and it's a school night."

Jack looked over at the LED clock that sat on the nightstand. _3:42 AM._

"Whoa, you're right," Jack said. Confusion crossed his face and he turned to his mother. "Wait, why are you up so late?"

"Oh your Aunt took me to meet some of her friends that came with her to town," June said, turning to walk out of the room. As she turned Jack noticed something lodged in June's hair. He reached out and gently plucked the object from his mother's ponytail.

He gently rubbed the waxy surface of the rose petal between his fingers. "Hey Mom, you had this in your hair."

June turned, and seemed suprised at the red petal. She delicately took the petal from her son and looked at it, trying to place it. "I guess it must have gotten into my hair at one of Barb's friends' hotel rooms, all the rooms had roses for some reason. Night Jack."

She turned and left quickly, yawning as she did. Jack stood there, confused as ever.

"Night Mom."

He climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by for Team Prime with no new detections of the mysterious group, which Miko had took the liberty of nicknaming "Hunters" (after the names "Slash Squad", "Blood Reapers", and "Slayers" had been shot down). In fact, the Hunters had mostly faded into the background of everyone's mind as the Decepticons began to step up their game, attacking the Autobots at energon deposits and taking up their own at any turn.

Jack walked into his history class with the fleeting thoughts in the back of his mind. He walked over to his seat in the second row on the farthest side of the class, right in front of the teacher's desk.

When the bell rang and all the students were in the class, Jack leaned back in his seat, expecting Mr. Walard (nicknamed Mr. Whale Lord by the class), the morbidly obese History teacher, to waddle in at any minute. The other students were doing as they always did, congregate in small groups and talk and act wild.

Jack sat there, hunched over his History notebook and sketching absently, when the door opened. He snapped immediately to attention as someone, definitely **_not_** Mr. Walard, walked in.

The man who walked in was at least six foot tall, about fifty to sixty years old, graying spiky hair, and wore a gray dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes and a silver ring on his right index finger. His dark eyes scanned the class before settling on Jack. The man smile seemed to grow slightly as he walked over to the desk and peered over at Jack with a smirk.

"You might want to cover your ears Jack," He warned playfully. Jack shifted in his seat.

"Ok," He muttered, covering his ears lightly. The man smirked and refocused his gaze on the rest of the class as a whole.

"ALRIGHT!" He boomed, slamming the thick stack of papers he held onto the desk with a loud 'boom'. Several students jumped and some even screamed as they all turned to the man. He smiled again, like he had just walked into a room full of close friends, and spoke at a more moderate level. "If you'd all sit down so I can take attendance and get on with class, that'd be great!"

The students were taken aback by this young, enthusiastic approach and quietly sat down in their seats.

 _'Weird,'_ Jack thought. _'Most teachers, **especially** those his age, seem absolutely bored when they teach.'_

The man called out the names of each student and responded to his or her bored _'Here'_ with a causal and playful reply. When everyone had been called, the man addressed the class again.

"Well class, Mr. Walard is on leave for a few months," He said. He turned to face the board and began to write his name on the board. "Thus, I have been called in to teach in his absence. My name is Mr. Crow and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

A chill raced down Jack's spine as Mr. Crow's name left the teacher's mouth. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and underneath his long sleeve shirt he could feel goosebumps forming.

 _'Something's not right,'_ He thought, staring as Mr. Crow began to teach. _'He's...off...I can't quite put my finger on it.'_

The rest of the History class went quite well. Mr. Crow would teach the class in the most engaging manner the students had ever seen and, **somehow,** they were enjoying it. He'd engage the students in the learning and get even the shyest kids to speak. Every once and a while he and Jack would make eye contact and Jack would try his best to suppress the jolt of cold that radiated down his spine.

When the bell rang, all the students seemed hesitant to go but eventually they all filed out.

"Oh Mr. Darby," Mr. Crow called out to Jack's retreating form. Jack stopped and turned to face the teacher.

"Yessir?" Jack asked respectfully.

"Tell your mother (June right?) that a dusty old crow said hello."

"Yessir. Have a nice day Mr. Crow."

"Goodbye Jack."

* * *

 **Okay guys, if you liked this leave a review (and I don't know if guests don't know this but, guests can leave reviews. You don't have to be logged in for it.)**

 **Anyways you guys have been great support and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Paladin

**Hey guys, you guys are great.**

 **Also, news on this story. It might be cross posted on Ao3 at some point in the future, but if you want this story to stay on HERE, then maybe favorite it, follow it, or review it.**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth.**

 **Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 ** _"The power associated with a wielder's Semblance is completely unique. With enough training and focus, a user's Aura can turn them into something much more than just a man." ~ World of Remnant "Aura"_**

* * *

Ruby and Yang drove through the desert, Cardin, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha not far behind them. As Yang drove, Ruby briefed them all on the mission over the comm devices they all had in their ears.

 _"Okay,"_ She said. _"There's a large concentration of Dust a hundred and fifty miles into the desert. Normally I would've just gone on my own at night, but this isn't just some dust that could be mined and casually purified."_

 _"Wait, you do that?"_ Cardin asked. _"Isn't that against the Agreement?"_

 _"Yes and no,"_ Pyrrha interjected. _"Training, weapon maintenence, Dust collection and *ahem* defense are not blatantly against the Agreement. However, these actions aren't encouraged and we can't just let our families in on it."_

 _"Dang,"_ Yang said. _"If we could, Coco and Fox would have a small army, with them and their five kids and all."_

 _"Isn't the youngest like twelve?"_ Jaune asked.

 _"I think so,"_ Blake said. _"I teach him in some of my classes."_

 _"But you said you work at Memorial High."_

 _"Yeah, I do. Kid's a prodigy."_

 _"Anyway,"_ Ruby interrupted. _"This isn't just some outcropping I came to snatch before any of the civilians saw. It was_ _ **moving**_ _a few days ago. And there was at least enough to power a Bullhead or two."_

 _"Who'd be moving that much Dust?"_ Jaune wondered. Bullheads, while effecient, needed a lot of Dust to function at peak performance.

A dark thought came over the entire group.

 _"I hate to jinx it,"_ Yang said. _"But what if it's the White Fang and Cinder again?"_

 _"Can't be,"_ Cardin said.

 _"Don't be too sure,"_ Blake said. _"If we learned anything fighting them, it's that they spring back."_

The group pulled off the road onto the dirt and stopped off grouped together on a ridge overlooking a deep valley. Down in the valley several trucks and buildings sat with men swarming around. Some pushed carts with cases of Dust, while others pushed empty carts back to the trucks to be reloaded.

Overlooking it all was a man with a large chin, gray hair and a large amount of scars. He scowled as his minions carted the Dust to whatever nefarious plans they had.

"MECH," Ruby hissed, eyes narrowing. Her companions looked to her.

"Who?" Blake asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She pointed to the side of one of the men's guns, it was painted with the name. "They seek to create a new world order using cutting edge technology. The leader," She pointed to the scarred man. "doesn't care about his soldiers, only using them as cannon fodder. He steals tech and plans to use them to bring about his plans."

"How'd you find this out?" Cardin asked skeptically. Ruby gave a dark look.

"I've run into him before." She dismounted the motorcycle and pulled out a mask and put it on. The mask was metallic red and covered her eye area, large enough to cover her eye area but not large enough to cover anything else. She pulled up her hood as it began dispersing rose petals. "He's evil. And we're stopping his plans. Tonight."

The rest of the group donned their masks and readied their weapons.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee exited through the GroundBridge into the MECH hideout that Agent Fowler had alerted them to. All their weapons systems were online and charged, ready to shoot at a moments notice.

"Be ready everyone," Optimus cautioned. "MECH has been known to use cheap tactics and will not hesitate to attack."

An explosion shook the ground, making the Autobots still themselves and prepare for an attack. The windows of the MECH base shattered and sections of the walls collapsed. All of their sharp optics caught sight of several MECH footsoldiers being sent flying, hitting the ground with sickening cracks they could barely hear.

Another section of the walls burst down as a mechanized battlesuit at least twenty feet tall burst through. Unlike the Cybertronians who observed it, the battlesuit held very little resembleance to a person, the only resemblance was its bipedal state.

Several gunshots rang out as a somewhat familiar red blur streaked around the battlesuit.

"What is that?" Arcee asked increduiously.

The battlesuit fired off several missles, all arching towards the red cloak.

"That's that Hunter woman," Bulkhead realized, optics finally being able to distinguish the shape. The rest of the Hunters poured out of the opening in the wall. They stared at the Autobots for a second before deciding they meant no harm and leaping in to help Red.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" The sinister voice of Silas rang out through the speakers of the battlesuit.

"Silas!" Optimus boomed. All eyes narrowed in anger at the very thought of the human who embodied the worst of humanity to the Autobots.

"Attack formation: Ice Screen!" Red yelled, not bothering to answer the question.

 _ **"What?"**_ Bumblebee beeped. The youngest of the Autobots shifted a little closer to the humans.

Black sped over to the battlesuit, flipping several times. Each time a statue of herself appeared, taking on an element. One of fire, one of ice, ice, fire, ice, ice, fire, ice, ice , fire, ice, ice.

"What's she doin'?" Bulkhead wondered. The fire statues fizzled and flashed, exploding and shattering the ice statues. The ice broke and a deep fog spread over the area.

"Whoa," Arcee gasped. Before they could make a move to help, the MECH soldiers that had survived began open firing on them, two even had tanks.

"Split up. Arcee, you and Bumblebee take out the MECH soldiers, Bulkhead and I will help the Hunters," Optimus ordered.

* * *

Ruby sped out of the way of the Paladin's arm, flipping and firing several shots back at the joints of the battlesuit. She could practically hear the alarms going off inside the cabin. She heard voices, large, booming ones, but couldn't tear her attention away from the fight to see who it was. She knew them though. She knew the voices just by how big they sounded, how they made her bones vibrate just hearing it.

As Blake's shadows exploded, the Paladin stumbled back though the fog. Good, since Silas hadn't faced them before he knew none of their tricks. Ruby gritted her teeth as she restrained her desire for revenge for the last time her and Silas had met.

"Split up!" Ruby shouted. "Jaune! You, Pyrrha and Cardin stop the soldiers from taking any more Dust! And grab any info you find!"

"Right!" Jaune called back. The trio ran back into the remains of the building, avoiding fire from the Paladin as they went.

"Blake, Yang, remember how we did this last time?"

"Yeah."

"Yep!"

"Then let's do this!" Ruby shouted. "Ladybug!"

She fired a shot from Cresent Rose and propelled herself forward, reaching the Paladin at the same time as Blake. The two slashed in sync at the legs of the Paladin, switching sides every once and a while. Yang provided backup by shooting the Paladin from a distance. Silas tried to shoot Blake, but she flipped out of the way, unfortunately breaking the formation. Ruby sped back, grabbing Blake as she did. She dug her blade into the ground when they were several feet away, swinging around and landing with a crunch.

Silas opened the shoulder mounted rockets and was about to fire them when a large and familiar red and blue shape barreled into him. The battlesuit was sent tumbling and when it righted itself, Ruby saw that the metal above the cockpit was damaged.

"Hey fleshies," A deep and gravelly voice greeted. The owner of the voice was an army green that rose above them. He was shorter than his red and blue leader, but much more hefty. "How ya doin'?"

 _'Oh god,'_ Ruby though, her exasperation not breaking on her face. _'She better not have followed him again. She's in **so** much trouble if she is.'_

"Good," Yang said. "How'd you get here?"

"We have our ways," The taller bot stated bluntly. "Prepare yourself, Silas is rising again."

Ruby turned to see the Paladin rising again, true to word.

"Be careful," She warned the two robots, making her voice higher. Her silver eyes searched the battlefield, not just for the Paladin or MECH soldiers, but also the hint of pink pigtails or the last bit of a mop of raven hair. "The Paladin battlesuit still has more tricks up its sleeve."

"So let's wreck it!" the green bot yelled, transforming his fists into giant wrecking balls.

"Nice weapons," Yang complimented him, readying her Ember Celica.

"Oh, if it isn't the Autobots," Silas cooly stated. "Shame you won't be around long to witness the deaths of these intruders."

"Not on your life Silas!" Blake shot back. She fired several shots from Gambol Shroud, hitting the Paladin's weakened armor.

"Shame. But it won't be on my life," Silas readied a missle and shot at a rock, revealing three kids. The tallest was a boy of sixteen with raven hair, blue eyes and pale skin; he wore a basic shirts and jeans combination. The second was a girl of fifteen with brown and pink hair in pigtails and wearing a tank top and shorts. The final child was a short boy of twelve with spiky brown hair and red glasses.

"Miko, let's go!" The raven haired boy said, tugging the girl backward.

"No way! I wanna see the smackdown!" She shot back, yanking her shoulder away.

 _'Oh she is in **SO** much trouble!'_ Ruby thought angrily, her semblance flaring, kicking up more rose petals.

"Miko! Jack! Raf!" Bulkhead yelled, he ran towards the children.

"Don't you dare!" Ruby yelled. She sped towards Silas, reaching him in a second. She was a few seconds too late.

Silas fired the missile that hit the children dead center. The missile exploded, sending debris everywhere. The dust cleared quickly, revealing no trace of the children.

"MIKO NO!" Bulkhead yelled.

Optimus let out a roar of rage. "Silas you have committed the darkest of deeds. Now you shall pay!"

He ran at Silas, while Ruby attacked the Paladin with ruthless precision. The two attacked in sync, when she jumped, he punched, she slashed, he stomped. In the midst of the battle, she felt the familiar Auras of the three children flare up again.

Bulkhead charged in and delivered a punch that destroyed the Paladin. Silas was sent flying by the puch, but landed in the open doors of a Bullhead that took off out of sight, several behind them. The Huntresses and Autobots could only glare and shoot as the airships faded from view.

"They're alive," Blake said, shattering the silence that had fallen. "Their Auras are still active."

"Auras?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"The manifestation of the soul," Yang added. "Each Aura is unique to the person it embodies."

"So they're alive?" Optimus asked, his emotions slipping back behind his emotionless mask.

"Yes," Ruby said. "But where they are, that's another question."

 _"Optimus,"_ Ratchet commed from the base. _"The children just teleported into the base!"_

"Roger that old friend," Optimus replied. He turned to the Huntresses. "Why were you here?"

"Silas and MECH are planning something big," Ruby said. "We only found them due to the high amount of Dust they'd been transporting."

Her hood fell away, releasing her longer hair that flowed into her hair. She didn't let the red and black locks break her stare at the large mech.

"They are planning something. Something we've only seen once before," She continued. "And with the return of the Grimm, this means trouble. We are mobilizing to protect this world and we will do anything to protect it."

"Ruby!" Jaune called from the cliff high above. "Move out!"

The Huntresses nodded and they vanished in a flash, leaving the Autobots to reconvene.

* * *

Silas stood in the Bullhead, shaking from his wounds. Blood spilt from his mouth and several bones were cracked.

"Well Silas," A dark female voice said from the cockpit. The autopilot turned on and the pilot's chair spun around revealing a raven haired woman in a red dress. Her bright amber eyes practically glowed as the shadows only left half of her face visible. "That was disappointing. I told you specifically not to engage the Huntsmen."

"I felt they weren't powerful enough," He replied. "I didn't anticipate the Autobots arriving. However Cinder, I am still in the dark on your plans."

She stood up and walked up to Silas, she cupped his chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"You underestimate them," Cinder chided. "I have faced them before. But bigger plans are in motion now."

She walked over to the windshield, her ankle bracelet and glass heels clinking.

"Not even they will stop me this time."

* * *

 **Oooohhhh, spooky.**

 **REMEMBER, this story will get better if you REVIEW.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: One Step Closer to the Truth

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Also if you've seen Volume 3, Chapter 1, let me know in the reviews how you liked it. I loved it personally. Still gotta get accustomed to Neath Oum voicing Ren though.**

 ** _Transformers Prime_ belongs to Hasbro.**

 ** _RWBY_ is property of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _J_** ** _ack's Point of View_**

I don't know how we had gotten back to the Base. The only thing I remembered between the missile heading straight for us and Ratchet's yell of alarm was a rush of power in my body and the force of a heavy wind blowing me away.

As we picked ourselves up off the floor of the catwalk, I heard Ratchet comming Optimus about our reappearance.

"What happened?" Raf asked, shaking his head and fixing his glasses.

"Aww..." Miko pouted to my right. "We're back at base."

"Miko!" I yelled. "We were nearly killed and you're complaining about being safe!?"

I jumped up and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness that made my world spin.

"How'd you all get back?" Ratchet asked incredulously. His optics narrowed at me. "Jack, what is in your hair?"

I reached up and felt my hair, shaking it lightly. Several small things fell out, settling on my shoulders and on the platform. Raf picked one up and studied it.

"They're rose petals!" He exclaimed. "Silver rose petals."

I picked one up and turned it around in my fingers. The texture was fine and cool to the touch, but felt ghostly in my fingers.

"They're like the petals of that Red Hunter lady!" Miko said grabbing her phone and snapping a few quick pictures of the petals.

"They're fading..." I muttered as the petals actually faded out of existence. Miko groaned as the ones in her hand followed.

Ratchet ran a scanner over the few that resided on the ground and the ones on my shoulders. The scanner beeped and whirred, before seemingly shorting out. Ratchet cursed and messed with the scanner but the scanner only gave out one last static screech before dying again.

"Whoa," Raf gasped, walking over to Ratchet and taking a look at the scanner. "Has that...ever happened before?"

"No," Ratchet shot back shortly. "But whatever power these...petals...contain, it may be dangerous. Do you know what would have caused this?"

Miko and Raf shook their heads.

"What about you Jack?"

"There wasn't anyone around us. No soldiers, no Hunters, no one," I began. "But when that missile was launched at us and we were bracing for impact, the only thing I felt was an unnaturally powerful gust of wind."

"Maybe there was another Hunter," Raf said. "One we didn't see."

"Could be," Miko agreed. "Or maybe...it was one of those crystals you grabbed!"

"Crystals?" Ratchet asked. I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket.

It was about as long as my hand and cut in a diamond prism shape. The crystal glowed lightly in my hand and seemed to almost hum with life. It was light blue and radiated a cold so intense I could feel my fingers numbing after only holding it for a few seconds. I held it out to Ratchet, who observed it with a cold, calculating eye.

"They called it Dust," I stated, turning it over in my hands. "One of the Hunters dropped it when part of the group was getting ready to escape."

"Brrr..." Raf shivered. "It's so cold I can feel it from here."

Oh right. While Raf was standing three feet away, I forgot he hadn't really experienced much in the way of cold climates. Heck, even Miko shivered, and she was five feet away.

"We should run some tests on it," Ratchet said. I nodded in agreement. Just as I was about to hand the crystal to Ratchet, Optimus commed in for a Groundbridge. Ratchet gave an affirmative reply and opened the portal. As I saw the others come into view, I knew we were in for it. Especially if Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead had **_those_** faces on.

* * *

Ruby and the others sat in Blake's Memorial High English classroom. The dark atmosphere of their conversation was deeply contradicted by the bright "encouraging" posters the English teacher before Blake had put up. When she'd been asked why she hadn't removed them, Blake always replied she had no time to.

"I can't believe they got away," Yang griped. She sat on one of the desks in the middle of the classroom. Next to her, Pyrrha and Jaune leaned against another desk. Cardin sat on the windowsill two rows away from them. Ruby and Blake leaned against the teacher's desk in the front of the room.

"And how'd those kids get there?" Blake added. "They were completely defenseless against that attack."

"Their only saving grace was that one of their Semblances activated," Pyrrha said. "Their Auras would only have barely protected them."

"Coco and Fox wouldn't be happy about their youngest son nearly being killed," Ruby said. "I'll have a talk with him before he heads home."

"Wait, where are they now?" Cardin asked the shorter woman.

"Somewhere safe," Ruby stated simply. "They're with people I trust. What I'm more concerned about is what MECH wants with all that Dust. What did you guys find?"

Jaune pulled some files and a few USB drives from his hoodie. He began opening and rearranging them to form a pattern.

"From what we can tell," He began. "MECH began research five years ago on a sample of Dust they found growing from a diamond mine. In the next few years they discovered very little, until five months ago."

Pyrrha picked up where he left off, "Then they began getting massive shipments of Dust from an uncredited source. Their weapons became more advanced and their leader began conspiring with their Dust supplier on something big."

"This is an act of WAR!" Cardin yelled. "The Feds said they would monitor any potential terrorists that could get their hands on Dust!"

"Well they failed then," Blake cut in. "MECH has tons of Dust and with those robots we encountered again, we can't take any chances. We have to contact the Councils."

"Trust me," A new voice said. "They already know."

All six turned towards the door where a single man stood in the doorway. He stepped forward, revealing his graying spiky hair, and wore a gray dress shirt, tattered red cape, black dress pants, and black dress shoes and a silver ring on his right index finger. Attached to his belt was a large sword.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed, running in a very childlike manner to hug their uncle.

"Oh and what am I? Chopped liver?" A female voice behind them asked. This time a female stepped forward. She was a little taller than Ruby and had white hair in an offset ponytail and piercing blue eyes with a scar over her left eye. She wore a white and light blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored dress with black lace on the neckline. Her shoes were high heeled boots and she had a rapier attached to her belt.

Ruby's eyes lit up and she ran to hug the woman, nearly knocking her off balance. "Weiss!"

"Ruby!" Weiss hugged her old partner back.

"Weiss, what are you and Uncle Qrow doing here?" Ruby asked, releasing her friend from the hug. "Aren't you supposed to be running the Schnee Dust Company?"

Weiss frowned and looked concerned. "Yes, but my duty as a Huntress comes first. When I heard about the Grimm appearing here for the first time in fifteen years, I appealed to the Council to let me regroup with you guys."

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "Have you heard from anyone besides us?"

"Ren and Nora are supposed to be coming in from Canada within the week. Team SSSN is dealing with packs in Africa. And Velvet and Yatsuhashi are working on the Grimm in France," Weiss replied. "But what's this I hear about a terrorist group?"

Ruby quickly filled in Weiss and Qrow on the situation. The two were alarmed but quick to agree to join in taking down MECH.

"Like old times I guess," Weiss snickered.

"Kicking ass and taking names," Yang exclaimed.

"That's one way to put it," Blake said.

"Alright, we need a strategy," Ruby said. The whole group went around assigning jobs. Cardin and Pyrrha, as they both worked at the police department, would be on the lookout during their patrols. Blake, Qrow and Jaune would be on the defense at the schools, an easy target for terrorists. Ruby would investigate at Jasper's lone hospital, using her role as a nurse to investigate on any potential injuries coming from improper Dust use or attacks made by Dust. Weiss, who would be working with the government as a "EPA representative" to investigate the effects of the planetary alignment that occurred months ago, would be monitoring and tracking any Dust traces. Coco and Fox, who had called in partway through the meeting, were assigned to monitoring the people of Jasper, seeing if they'd heard anything, seen anything, or knew anything related to their cause.

Three hours later, at around eleven o'clock, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Cardin's phones went off as the meeting dispersed. Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter had called to check on her mother, as the redhead had told her daughter that Pyrrha and Jaune were on a date night. Cardin's son had called because, while Cardin's truck was there, Cardin himself wasn't.

Ruby's phone call wasn't from her son like she'd expected. Rather, the man on the other line was older than her and she'd known him for only a few months.

"Hello Agent Fowler," Ruby greeted, not disguising her voice. "What can I do for you?"

 _"Hello ma'am, I was just alerted that your son and friends had nearly gotten into an accident. I'm headed over right away, and they were hoping for you to come as well,"_ Agent Fowler said, sounding rushed as the muffled sounds of jets was audible in the background. Ruby took a deep breath and replied in her most worried tone,

"Of course. Was it the usual deal?"

 _"Yeah, can't they ever just look behind them when they leave? It's not that hard."_

"Ugh, I'll have to chew Miko out when I get there," Ruby said. She reached the women's bathroom and ducked inside. She pulled out a bag she'd had with her and began to change her clothes as quietly as possible. After five minutes of informative banter, Ruby walked out and headed to her car. She stowed the bag in the trunk and started the car.

"Well Agent Fowler," Ruby said. "I'm on my way now I shall see you there."

"Thanks June, I hope to see you there."

* * *

 **Hehe. Surprise guys! Betcha didn't see that one coming!**

 **If you liked, leave a review. I love hearing your reactions.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: How Do We Even Dust?

**So, bet that last part of Chapter 6 came as a bit of a shock. But I planned that from the beginning. Anyway, as usual**

 _ **Transformers Prime**_ **belongs to Hasbro.**

 ** _RWBY_ belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **"Despite working, fighting, and even turning a profit with it, humanity has still yet to understand how Dust came to be, and more importantly, how their involvement with Dust will ultimately change the world of Remnant." ~** World of Remnant: Dust_

* * *

Cinder Fall overlooked the operation below her with a critical eye. Below her MECH soldiers moved crates of Dust, moving Paladin mechsuits slowly, loading several Bullheads that sat waiting for cargo.

Everything was falling almost neatly into place. The only snags in her plan were the Huntsmen, and those "Transformers" that had appeared. To make matters worse, one of those children she'd seen on the battlefield had displayed a Semblance. **_Just_** what she needed, a new generation of Huntsmen! **Just. Perfect.**

Cinder's fists clenched and unclenched. Even untrained they posed a problem. Even small children could activate Dust, combine that with an untrained Semblance and it almost ensured disaster. She picked up a crystal of Fire Dust and gripped it, making her sleeves and the crystal glow. The crystal glowed and crackled, sending several soldiers around her back away.

"What are you looking at?" Cinder spat at the soldiers. "Get back to work."

The men jolted out of their daze and rushed back to their duties. Cinder loosened her grip on the crystal as she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Silas put a hand on the railing and gripped it with a vengeance.

"Your failure did not set us back too far," Cinder stated, amber eyes glaring at the pale man. Silas's bandaged face scrunched up at the reminder of his failure.

"That's...good to know," Silas replied.

"We shall begin with phase two shortly," Cinder said shortly. Silas looked at her with veiled uncertainty.

"What is phase two?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing worth elaborating on now."

Three figures strutted up behind her, staying in the shadows. Two female, one male.

The taller of the females held out a folder silently to her leader. Cinder took it briskly, flicking through the contents. Her eyes snapped back up to Silas, who felt an invisible shiver down his spine.

"Phase two will begin shortly. Until then," She handed the folder to Silas. "I have a job for you I think you'll enjoy."

* * *

Jack gulped nervously as he watched his mom's car pull in. The bots (sans Ratchet) were all refueling in the storeroom, leaving the kids to face most of June's wrath themselves.

"Uh-oh," Miko snickered. "She's in "Helicopter Mom" mode."

Jack rolled his eyes at the transfer student's remark. He felt like, this time, June had the right to be angry. They'd almost gotten blown up, and the only thing that saved them was the crystal of Dust. He looked over to the crystal that sat on Ratchet's equipment table. The crystal had lost its glow and sat there, no longer emitting the fierce cold it had before.

June's car door slammed shut and brought Jack back to reality. His mother ran up the stairs and took all three of them into a hug. Jack knew his mom was worried, and when she was worried, she was angry. June broke off the hug and held them at arms length.

"What were you three thinking!?" June exclaimed. The switch was so sudden even Ratchet jumped. "Did you even think about what could've happened!?"

"Geez Mrs. Darby," Miko whined. "We already got the speech from the bots! Besides, we're **safe**."

"Not the point Miko," June retorted. By now the other bots had returned to the room. Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee watched the showdown with entertained looks, while Optimus talked with Ratchet on other matters. "You could've been hurt. By know the reason you haven't been hurt is luck alone!"

For a second, the three watching Autobots thought they saw something else flash in June's eyes, like an image superimposed on her. Their optics barely picked up on it, before it left within a fraction of a second.

"Its not luck, we know what we're doing," Miko shot back.

The argument went on for hours, until Optimus broke it up. There was another matter to attend to.

"June, you've been living on Earth routinely longer than any of us," Optimus said. "Have you seen this type of rock formation before?"

June looked at the Dust for a minute, trying to place it, before finally shaking her head.

"No, I've never seen it before," She said. She delicately picked up the Dust, which began glowing and emitting the freezing atmosphere again. The entire group (sans June) shivered and everybot but Ratchet backed away, having not seen it do that the first time. "Its so strange."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it," A new voice said. Everyone looked up to see Agent Fowler standing on one of the higher platforms.

"Especially if MECH wants it," Bulkhead agreed.

June's grip on the Dust tightened at the thought of those terrorists having control of Dust. The crystal began to glow brighter and the temperature dropped. A thin sheet of ice began forming beneath June's feet. Everyone gave a cry of alarm and stepped back. June tensed up and set the Dust back on the table, where the glowing died.

"I...don't think that's a good idea for us to touch them anymore," June squeaked. The kids nodded. Agent Fowler descended down to the rest of the humans' level and they all theorized on where the Dust actually from. These theories ranged from a new form of energon to a new secret weapon from another country.

"Whatever it is," Jack said. "MECH has to be stopped."

* * *

Later that night, June crept into Jack's room, silent as a ghost. Thank god Jack was a heavy sleeper.

Jack twitched violently to one side; his body began to glow a sliver aura and several small rose petals formed in his hair and around him.

"You're already manifesting a Semblance effect," June whispered. She slowly picked up a petal from her son's hair. The ghostly petal glowed in the moonlight, illuminating Jack's face in an ethereal glow. Just as she was about to smooth his hair out, he twitched again and dematerialized in a flurry of petals.

Just as she started to panic, June heard a grunt in the living room. She walked quickly in, only to stop at the sight. Jack laid there, sprawled out on the couch. One leg was half on the floor, an arm was pinned behind his head, and his hips were twisted in an awkward position.

She snickered quietly; she crossed the room quickly and shifted her son 'til he was in a more comfortable position. Smiling sweetly, she kissed her son's forehead and put a blanket over him. She knew he was too heavy to lift without waking Arcee in the garage, even if June was strong.

June walked out of the room, walking to her bedroom.

Her room was small, and plainly decorated. She crossed the room to the desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. She pulled out her Scroll and fired off a quick text.

To: Blake Belladonna, Cardin Winchester, Coco Adel-Alistair, Fox Alistair, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Qrow Branwen, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long

From: Ruby Rose

Message: Mine did it, teleportation.

She hit send and turned to the window, gazing at the moonlight. The moon was three quarters full and lessening, but she longed for the shattered lunar phases she saw in Remnant.

"What's past is past," June said. She took off her scrubs and put on her pajamas, a black tank top with her symbol stitched in a small corner by her hip and white pajama pants with rose petals on them. She crawled into bed and pulled her hair from its ponytail. Before she got second thoughts, June quickly fired off another text to someone else. She let her hair and eye colors fade to their rightful colors and she drifted off to sleep, the moon keeping a lonesome vigil.

* * *

Several thousand miles away, the shattered moon loomed over a large tower. In the top room of the tower, two people stood side by side. Above them, green lights glowed in orbs above giant gears that moved and spun above them. The taller one was an elderly man with tousled white hair with gray streaks and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In his right hand was a cane and he had a mug of coffee in the other.

The other was a woman with platinum blonde hair with gray steaks wrapped in a tight bun, bright green eyes, pale skin and glasses. She wore a white long sleeved blouse, black business skirt with a line of vertical buttons, black-brown stockings, and black boots. She held a Scroll in her right hand.

The Scroll chimed and a message popped up. The woman checked the Scroll and read it before handing it to the man. He peered over his glasses at the message.

To: Professor Ozpin

From: Ruby Rose

Message: Terrorist group called MECH. Led by a cruel man named Silas. No known last name. Carting several tons of Dust. At least two Atlesian Paladin-290s. One was destroyed in the firefight. 

Qrow and Snow Queen arrived. Stormflower and Magnhild will arrive soon. 

P.S. Son starting to show Semblance. Any ideas on handling?

"Well Glynda," Professor Ozpin said. "Things are getting interesting."

"What should we do about the boy?" Glynda asked. Ozpin looked out the window again and sighed.

"We should try to appeal to the Councils for an amendment to the Agreement," Ozpin replied. "If this 'MECH' group has that much Dust and technology, they need all the help they can get. And Ruby's son is not the only child with an active Aura in that town. If they are to remain safe, they need to begin training. Soon."

"I shall contact the Councils in the morning then," Glynda said. The two looked over the darkened grounds of Beacon, the only two humans on the former campus. There'd be no students rushing through the gardens in the morning. There never will be again.

There hadn't been any for fifteen years.

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**_

 _ **Also, I have a question for you all. Did any of you notice the hints I dropped leading up to chapter 6? Leave a review on when you connected the dots.**_

 **If you liked, review or follow or favorite if you haven't. Thanks for the support. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Agreement

_**So here's chapter 8.**_

 _ **Transformers Prime**_ **is owned by Hasbro.**

 _ **RWBY**_ **is owned by Roosterteeth.**

* * *

 _ **"Truth will rise, Revealed by mirrored eyes." ~ Sacrifice**_

* * *

Sweat rolled down Agent Fowler's forehead as General Bryce stared him down.

"Are you sure Agent Fowler?" General Bryce asked, flipping through the files on the desk. The files contained transcripts of Optimus Prime's report. While half of it was the usual Decepticon activity, the other half contained files pertaining to the recent MECH activities and the (allies?) that had appeared before them.

"Yessir," Fowler replied, restraining himself from nervously adjusting his tie.

"Damn," Bryce cursed under his breath. He straightened up and pulled out a comm link and turned it on. "Murphy, come here. Your...expertise...is needed."

"Sure," Murphy's voice came through. "ETA two minutes."

"Um...sir?" Fowler was nervous, Bryce never called in anyone to debriefing. And Fowler had never seen this "Murphy" character before.

"Bill," Bryce sighed. "Those Autobots...they're not the only big secrets that the government lets walk around in public in disguise."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Murphy," Bryce said. The door opened and Murphy stepped in. Murphy was a tall, sturdily built woman with gold colored eyes, and gold blonde hair cut in a short cut. She wore a standard black pantsuit, but with a gold silk blouse and a gold watch. She pulled behind her a rolling filing box that was shut with a large lock and a keypad.

"Bill, meet Kim Murphy, Director and liaison of Project Remnant," Bryce said, gesturing to the woman. " Director Murphy, this is Special Agent Fowler."

"Pleasure to meet you," Murphy smiled, extending a hand to the Special Agent.

"Likewise Director Murphy," Fowler replied, shaking her hand.

"Now," Bryce said, a "let's get down to business" tone heavy in his voice. "Director, recently there has been a _cross contamination_ of sorts between our two divisions."

"I know," Murphy said. She unlocked the box and pulled out several folders. She opened the first one and moved it toward Fowler, spreading the contents out on the folder.

Inside the folder was a map with five large continents surrounded by smaller islands; pictures of winter forests, desert wastelands, lush deciduous forests, and rolling plains; pictures of four large schools, and photos of all different kinds of people from all ethnic groups. On top was a document packet spanning fourteen pages back to the back at least.

"First," Murphy said. "A little back ground,

"Sixteen years ago, an naval ship called _The Astrea_ vanished in the Pacific Ocean. No one could locate it, no one could contact it. Do you remember hearing about it?"

Fowler nodded.

" _The Astrea_ was off radar and silent for three weeks. Just as it was about to be given up for dead, we got it back on the radar. The crew came through the radio, clear as day, and began telling us about the country they'd landed in. The locals called their collection of continents "Remnant" and there, things were very different.

"There was only one real "war" like we know, where the war is human against human. There, they battled terrorists, but constantly faced a bigger threat, the creatures of Grimm. Grimm were creatures of darkness, intent on destroying all humans and their civilizations, they were drawn toward feelings of negativity, and their exact motives were unknown.

"But as Remnant held a problem, they also held the solution."

"Hunters?" Fowler guessed. Murphy shook her hand from side to side in a "so-so" gesture.

"They were normally called Huntsmen and Huntresses. They were warriors who specialized in fighting Grimm using advanced technology powered by a natural resource called Dust. This Dust came in different varieties and was used in conjunction with an ability unique to the Huntsmen. This ability was called Aura, which could protect the user and could manifest in a superpower of sorts called a Semblance. This Semblance was unique from person to person and was sometimes an unconscious act.

"The crew of _The Astrea_ first encountered the Huntsmen when they landed and both parties were confused by the drastic differences between the two. After a week of negotiations, the four governments of Remnant agreed to help the crew return. When contact was reestablished, Remnant was finally mapped in and they were asked to join the UN. They declined, but after some convincing, they agreed to a spot in the UN, if their arrival and existence wasn't broadcast. Their rationale was to stay out of other affairs of the world.

"However, eventually the Grimm were driven to extinction and in the progress corrupt leaders took hold of Remnants four councils and decreed that Huntsmen and Huntresses were no longer needed and should be dispersed throughout the world to "keep the peace eternal" and asked the UN for help.

"The Huntsmen, Huntresses, their children and spouses were relocated across the world under new identities. This Agreement," She tapped the document. "was drawn up and defined the terms to which everyone agreed. To prevent the discovery of Remnant, huntsmen were forbidden from training their children, revealing their pasts, or socializing too much with their former teammates. They could however, collect Dust, keep up on their own training, and patrol their towns. The UN added a recall clause, stating that if a large enough threat was perceived, Huntsmen and Huntresses could begin mobilizing to eliminate the threat.

"There are currently ten Huntsmen and Huntresses in Jasper, Nevada," Murphy ended her lecture, tossing ten folders towards Fowler. All of them were labeled,

 _Adel-Alistair, Coco_

 _Alistair, Fox_

 _Arc, Jaune_

 _Belladonna, Blake_

 _Branwen, Qrow_

 _Nikos-Arc, Pyrrha_

 _Rose, Ruby_

 _Schnee, Weiss_

 _Winchester, Cardin_

 _Xiao-Long, Yang_

Murphy pushed the _Ro_ _se, Ruby_ folder to Fowler and flipped the folder open. Fowler recognized the cloaked woman from the Bots' videos.

"You've met Ms. Rose before," Muphy said, flipping the page to reveal Ruby's new identity.

* * *

Back in Nevada, June sneezed in her sleep. She didn't wake and just rolled back over.

* * *

"H-How?..." Fowler stumbled over his words, Murphy stood calmly, but Bryce was surprised as well.

"A civilian caught up in the Autobots' war is actually a Huntress?" He ran the thought through his head. "I knew the Dust and Humtsmen were your territory, but this may need to be a joint investigation."

Several quick rapping booms sounded as someone frantically pounder on the door.

"Come in," Murphy ordered. A young man, only about twenty years old, came rushing in, a phone in hand.

"Director Murphy," He held out the phone to her. "Its the UN, Remnant is asking for an ammendment!"

"That's never happened before," Murphy breathed. She took the phone and excused herself from the room. Within two minutes, she returned, the call ended.

"As of now, several limitations on Huntsmen and Huntresses have been lifted. They are now able to begin training their children, revealing their pasts to them, and converging to reform old teams," She said.

"Why!?" Bryce exclaimed.

"Ms. Rose's son has begun to display a Semblance. And an untrained Semblance, no matter how weak, can be dangerous. Especially since the nature of his Semblance is teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Bryce asked.

"Yes in Ms. Rose's private report, her son teleported at least 200 miles and through solid rock, steel and other materials while carrying two, others with him," Murphy said. Both men's eyes widened.

"The Bots told me they just appeared," Fowler said. "They had no clue. And I talked with Mrs. Darb-er...Ms. Rose while I was on my way over, she seemed shocked about everything. Damn good actress."

"Well it won't matter soon, since the ammendment was passed, Ms. Rose won't have any more reason to lie to her son. But if she keeps the Autobots in the dark, then that's her choice. But soon several children in Jasper will be a lot more powerful.

* * *

 _ **So I hope this provides a little bit of background info. Plus I couldn't think of a good way to have the main cast explain it, so...Agent Fowler.**_

 _ **Review if you like it, review if you don't. See ya.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered Innocence

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Stuff has been picking up lately in my school life.**

 _ **Transformers** **Prime**_ **belongs to Hasbro.**

 _ **RWBY**_ **belongs to Roosterteeth.**

 **Also have you guys seen the new episode. I really like Flynt's weapon (as a trumpet player myself). And those jazz renditions though. And Neon is so cool! *Excited dancing***

* * *

 _ **"Now it's time to say goodbye, t**_ _ **o** **the things we loved,**_ _ **and the innocence of youth."**_ **_~ "_ Time to Say Goodbye"**

* * *

A elegantly sleek silver car drove through the desert, engine purring to an unheard rhythm. Two people sat up front, while three silver cases, one long and thin, one short and medium, and one medium and thick, sat on the white interior of the backseat. The driver was an Asian man in his mid to late thirties, with black hair in a ponytail and magenta eyes. The woman in shotgun had pale skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes.

The man drove silently, while the woman actively chattered his ear off.

"I so can't wait to see her again. Do you think we could pick her up from school? Or go to her house there? No that'd be a bad idea, they'd know something's up. I know, we'll go to the school during lunch and bring her her favorite food! She'd love that!" The woman turned around in her seat and poked the longest case. " Should we give her Stormbreaker or wait until she's trained a little? Do you think she'll be excited? She'll probably be excited."

"Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

"I think you may want to slow down for a minute. We're almost to Jasper."

"Wohooo!" Nora yelled, throwing her fists into the air, wincing as they hit the roof of the car. "Ow."

Ren smiled and shook his head, returning his eyes to the road.

"I have an idea on how to give her Stormbreaker though," Ren said, a smile on his face. "Today's the twenty-eighth, right?"

* * *

Jack sat a few days later in Mr. Crow's class, waiting for said teacher to come in, flask in hand. After being taught for a few days by the older man, Jack noticed more... _strange_ qualities.

First, he was always drunk, or at least, always smelled a bit like alcohol.

Secondly, he still kept up his interactive teaching methods, rather than return to the boring, lecture-style the kids were accustomed to.

Third, he seemed to single out Jack a lot more than the others. Not in a "Pick on you and demean you" way nor a "Look at how much I hate this kid" way. Rather, he seemed to...hold Jack to a higher standard than the others. He'd always be called on if no one else raised their hand, he'd always get caught on the rare occasions he acted out, and when he was caught, the punishment would be a little more severe than those of the other students.

Other than that, Jack didn't mind Mr. Crow much. He'd had other things on his mind.

Like how the Decepticon activity suddenly dropped to barely any. Any decrease was suspicious, but this was a downright "all hands on deck" situation. Combine that with Fowler giving June more suspicious looks each time he visited the base, June's sudden disappearances to the attic more often, his own tendency to wake up in a different place than where he'd fallen asleep (was he sleepwalking again?) and it just made his life even more difficult than it already was.

"Alright kiddies," Mr. Crow announced, finally sauntering; flask in one hand, a stack of papers in the other. "Time to get going. Pass up the homework and then we'll do a Jeopardy review, you know your groups, we've done this before."

Everyone passed up the homework and separated into three groups of nine. Jack groaned lightly. While Raf and Sierra were in his group, so was Vince and several other popular kids (who generally looked down on Jack due to going with Vince's example).

The game was going decent, Jack's team was in second place (no thanks to Vince and the other kids), when Ms. Snow, Mr. Crow's assistant who'd arrived not long after him, returned from answering a phone call. She crossed the room quickly, her cold aura tinged with...fear?

"Mr. Crow," Ms. Snow said. "Ms. Knight needs to see you. Immediately."

Mr. Crow nodded and left the room. Ms. Snow turned to the class and froze, before saying,

"Well, let's continue with the review."

"What was that all about?" Vince spat. "He can't just leave to see another teacher."

"He can and he did Mr. Ellis, now let's-"

"Why'd you look so afraid?" Sierra asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No Ms. Miles. Now if we will all get back to the-"

Once again, Ms. Snow was interrupted by a large roar outside, followed by screaming people. Ms. Snow rushed to the window, grabbing something from behind Mr. Crow's desk. The other kids crowded the windows, pulling Jack with them. Jack looked outside and gasped in horror.

Running rampant outside were hoards of those, creatures, the Hunters fought. Half of them were the wolf-like ones, while several crow-like ones flew around large bear ones. One of the large bears saw the students and turned toward them, letting out a primal roar that cracked the windows. The students screamed and backed away, several stepping on Jack in the process.

They were sure they were going to die.

* * *

Miko ran around the corner, ducking behind an overturned desk. She breathed heavily and wiped her forehead.

She'd been in gym class when the windows up above them shattered, hundreds of those black birds flooding in. The birds dived at the students immediately, slashing talons ripping flesh and dotting the floors with blood. Miko herself had three long claw marks along her left cheek, dripping blood onto her gym uniform, a white t-shirt with red cuffs and red and white basketball shorts.

Several students screamed from underneath a nearby barricade they'd constructed of wrestling mats and desks from a nearby empty classroom. Several birds swooped in to attack but Miko swung the fireman's axe she'd been holding, decapitating several and splitting several in half. Their death screeches filled the air. Had Miko been less mentally sound, she would've found the sound as music to her ears.

Down the hall she heard another scream. This one made panic shoot through her chest and made her heart stop.

"Raf!" Miko screamed. She took off, running as fast as she could toward the library where she heard the young boy scream. When she reached the door, she tried to stop but was going too fast. Her momentum carried her into the door. It splintered and bust off its hinges, bringing Miko in too. She rolled in and pulled out her axe. Above her several boar-like monsters knocked over several large bookshelves and sniffed through the wrecked shelves.

The pack of boars turned to her, several being hit by pieces of door and one being knocked over by a bookshelf that one of its own had hit. The largest one let out a squeal and barreled towards her. Miko leapt to her side, only for another boar to ram her in the side. She yelled and was flung hard into the wall. Shelves of books crumbled and fell on her.

Miko's eyes widened in terror as the boars came closer. There was a chorus of squeals and snorts as the boars prepared to charge. Miko looked to her side and tears sprang into her eyes. There was a charging of hooves and Miko couldn't help but let out a scream.

The boars squealed but the blow never came. Miko looked up to see a woman standing between her and the boars, several of which lay dead. The woman turned to Miko and for a second Miko couldn't breathe. The woman had vivid waist length hair that was in a ponytail ending in a loose ringlet, vivid green eyes with green eye shadow, stood at least six foot tall and was rather muscular. She wore a brown leather-esque corset top, dark brown skirt with a red sash wrapped around it. The sash trailed behind her in a frilly manner. She wore long dark gloves, a gold band on her upper left arm and a gauntlet of sorts on the same arm. She wore a gold headpiece with chains hanging off it. Around her neck was a collar necklace and on her legs she wore gold armor. On her left arm sat a circular shield and she held a large gold and red spear in her right hand.

"Are you alright Miko?" The woman asked. Miko didn't respond, still staring blankly at her. Miko knew her, she saw her around town once in a while. Sierra's mom.

"M-Mrs. Miles?" Miko stuttered.

"Please Miko," Mrs. Miles said, putting away her spear and helping Miko up. "Call me Pyrrha."

"Wha...how..." For once Miko was at a loss of words. She picked up her axe and looked at the dead boars, which were dissolving into mist. "Where's Raf?"

"Rafael is safe," Pyrrha said, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. She pointed up to one of the balconies above, where Raf peeked over the railing. Miko smiled with relief.

"But what is..." Miko gestured to Pyrrha's armor. "All this?"

"I think you already know," Pyrrha said. She looked over her shoulder and around the library before whispering to Miko. "Jack's Semblance was the only thing that saved you from the Paladin's missiles."

Miko froze, before stiffening up. Time to lie. "I am sorry Ms. Pyrrha. I do not know what you are talking about."

"You're a terrible liar Miko," Pyrrha said. There wasn't any anger in her voice. "But I can understand trying to keep your secrets. Things have been kept from you and your friends your entire lives. But today was supposed to be the day everyone came clean, and it still will be, we just need to take care of these Grimm."

"Grimm? Those boar things?"

"Grimm come in many shapes and sizes, but all of them are deadly." Something beeped and Pyrrha looked at a smartphone - like device. She tapped a button on the screen and a man's voice came through.

 _"Pyrrha, did you locate those missing students?"_

Miko recognized the voice as Mr. Miles, Sierra's father. Pyrrha nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see Mr. Miles.

"I have," Pyrrha replied. "Has Cardin evacuated the west half of the school?"

"Yeah, but there's a lot of Grimm over by Blake. Ruby and Yang are on their way. Get those kids out and we'll go from there."

"Got it." Pyrrha put away the device and nodded up to Raf, who ran down the stairs. He slammed into Miko and hugged her tightly. Miko hugged the younger boy back. Pyrrha smiled but the moment was ruined by the growls of Grimm outside. The redhead pulled out her spear again and equipped her shield. "Come, I need to get you two to safety."

Miko and Raf nodded, linking hands and running after her.

* * *

Yang and Ruby sped through the chaotic streets of Jasper, dodging and shooting any Grimm they passed.

Ruby hadn't even had time to change into her huntress clothes, instead she was still in her nurse scrubs. Her newly cut hair flowed freely and was the only thing differentiating her from her June persona, as she'd changed it back to the black-red it normally was and her eyes were silver once again. Crescent Rose was collapsed into its travel form and strapped on to her belt, the only part of her huntress clothes, apart from her red cloak, she had time to attach.

The sisters sped around the corner, Memorial High visible down the road. Ruby pulled herself up into a crouching position, she unholstered Crescent Rose and jumped off the motorcycle, activating her Semblance and speeding towards the school. She transformed Crescent Rose into its full form and fired a shot, launching herself even faster at the King Taijitu that sat proudly before the front entrance. Her semblance effect not only dispersed rose petals, but also turned her scrubs and cardigan from teal and yellow to black with red details.

Ruby hit the King Taijitu's black head dead on and decapitated it after firing twice. There was an explosion behind her as

someone else destroyed the white head. Ruby turned to see Coco continuing to open fire on the Ursa that had been standing near the King Taijitu. Ruby surveyed the scene further, and her heart nearly stopped.

Driving over, ramming into, and flattening Grimm were Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She could tell by their actions that they were worried and angry.

"Ugh," Ruby sighed. "Lovely."

Suddenly she was thankful for her Semblance changing her color, less chance of her being stopped. She jumped down and sped around, slicing through Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Creeps alike. She flipped and dug Crescent Rose into the ground, stopping and swinging around, decapitating a beowolf.

Protected by a Schnee glyph.

Shit.

Ruby growled and sped toward the Ursa Major. She fired a shot and jumped, sliding up and over the Ursa, cutting off one of its large arms in the process. Ruby quickly pulled up her hood and ran back at the Ursa Major, slicing a long cut across its belly, nearly cutting it in half.

"Ruby!" She heard Weiss yell, before being rammed by a Boarbatusk. During the flip she only barely missed the slash of the Ursa's claws. She shot the Boarbatusk and slashed off the remaining arm of the Ursa. A rifle sounded and Ruby looked up to see the Ursa's head gone. She rolled out of the way as it fell forward with a _crash._ Ruby turned to see Pyrrha standing in the doorway, with Miko and Raf coming in not far behind.

"Pyrrha, Weiss, get everyone out then regroup," Ruby said. It wasn't until after those words left her mouth that she realized she forgot to disguise her voice. No one else seemed to notice, and the kids quickly followed Pyrrha out, Weiss bringing up the rear. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and turned back to the approaching horde of Grimm. She embedded the blade in the ground and began firing round after round, taking out Grimm with each shot.

Everything was going well, until she heard a familiar engine roar down the road.

"Scrapscrapscrapscrapscrap!" Ruby muttered, she pulled her hood farther down and went back to laying waste to any Grimm in her path.

"Ruby, on your left!" Yang called out as she zoomed past on her bike, ramming into several Boarbatusks and a Beowolf.

"Nice one sis," Ruby shot back. An Ursa roared behind them and both sisters turned to hear an excited,

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

Explosions of pink energy hit the Ursa, forcing it around the corner of the school and forward, making it fall dead. The rider tumbled off, revealing Nora Valkyrie. Yang and Ruby laughed, remembering when Beacon Initiation when she did the same thing.

"Aw, its broken," Nora frowned. Ren ran in behind her, panting heavily.

"Nora, what've I said about doing that?" He breathed. Nora smiled and jumped off the Ursa. Ren turned to Ruby and Yang, pulling out Stromflower and shooting an oncoming Beowolf. "Are all the students evacuated?"

"Is Nova okay?" Nora asked, shifting Magnhild into hammer form.

"Yeah, she and the others are with Pyrrha and Weiss," Ruby said. "Once they're safe, Pyrrha and Weiss will regroup with us."

A loud caw echoed through the sky and large feathers rained down, several struck the Grimm around the four Huntsmen. They all looked up to see a giant Nevermore flying above the town. Ruby saw the Bots, who had indeed been joined by Optimus, reverse in shock.

 _'You'd think that since they saw the other Grimm this wouldn't be a shock,'_ Ruby thought. She surveyed the land around her; all the other Grimm were dead now, leaving only the Nevermore to deal with. It swooped down, destroying several buildings that (thankfully) had been evacuated, carving a crevice into the parking lot, and knocking the quartet off their feet. Ruby leapt back to her feet, not noticing her hood had come off, and fired off several shots at the Nevermore. The other three followed her lead, firing off rounds and knocking the Nevermore off kilter.

They heard footsteps behind them and were joined by Weiss and Blake. Ruby turned to Ren and Nora, a grim expression on her face.

"Go," She said. "Go find the rest of your team, and stay safe."

Ren and Nora nodded, running back in the direction Weiss and Blake had just come from.

"Alright girls!" Ruby projected over the call of the Nevermore swooping back around. "Just like during Initiation, except we have to get it out of town. We'll ride out to the cliffs. Blake, you're with Weiss; Me and you, Yang."

Yang smirked up at the Nevermore and fired a round at its head before revving her bike.

"C'MON BIG BIRD! LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR MADE OF!"

Ruby jumped on the back and fired off several rounds before loading another magazine. The Nevermore squawked and sped towards them. Yang gunned the engine and took off, the Nevermore giving chase.

"C'mere you pit of grief!" Ruby yelled. On the other side of the crevice, the mirrors of the Bots' alt modes shifted in surprise at the sound of Ruby's voice. They peeled out of the lot as fast as they could, avoiding the dissolving corpses of fallen Grimm.

Ruby hadn't noticed the Bots tailing, focusing her attention on the Nevermore. She turned Crescent Rose into its rifle form and continued firing.

* * *

After five minutes of several close calls, Team RWBY made it to the cliffs outside of Jasper. Yang stopped right before the cliffs, making the Nevermore crash into the cliff face from its momentum. Weiss sped forward on a speed glyph and froze the Grimm's tail to the rock. Yang leapt up to one of the rock formations and caught Gambol Shroud. The blonde attached it to the formation and the two partners tightened the ribbon. Weiss sped back two her other two teammates and cast a glyph, first colored black, then changing to red. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and leapt into the middle of the ribbon and landing on the glyph. She stretched the ribbon back until she was next to Weiss.

"Just like Initiation, huh Weiss?" Ruby smirked. Weiss smiled, before charging up the glyph. Ruby's cape began to disperse more rose petals and her silver eyes glinted in excitement. She pulled back the pump on Crescent Rose and waited for the right moment. "...NOW!"

She fired a shot and Weiss launched the glyph. Ruby was sent flying towards the Avian Grimm, firing several shots to propel her forward. She caught the Grimm in the neck and fired again, planting herself on the cliff wall. Weiss placed several glyphs up the face and Ruby charged up the wall, aided by her Semblance and the traction glyphs. She fired several more shots to drag the Nevermore up with her, until she got to the top, where she spun and fired a shot that wrenched the Nevermore's head from its neck.

The headless beast fell to the ground and the head landed behind Ruby. The caped woman walked up to the edge of the cliff and smiled down to her friends, giving a thumbs up as her cape dispersed more petals into the Jasper wind. The rest of the team cheered.

* * *

Several yards away, Team Prime watched in astonishment as Team RWBY celebrated. While they were watching the Grimm, they were more focused in astonishment on the woman who finished it off.

"I can't believe it," Arcee breathed in awe. "She just ripped its head from its body."

 ** _"But she looks so much like..."_** Bumblebee buzzed. ** _"...June."_**

"Indeed she does," Optimus agreed. "However, if that is Nurse Darby, we cannot simply accuse her without concrete proof."

"We have it though," Bulkhead said. "We heard that female speak in Mrs. Darby's voice, the blonde looks like what Jack described his Aunt as, and she's wearing the same clothes Mrs. Darby wears."

"But June could never do that," Arcee shot back. "Besides, we all saw how she reacted to this group before; she was scared. Fear is hard to fake. Besides, if that woman is June, I'd've heard her sneak out, the walls at Jack's house are pretty thin."

"But if it is indeed June," Optimus stated. "Then it may explain the children's sudden appearance at Base from the battle with Silas."

 _ **"Right!"**_ Bumblebee agreed with the large Prime. **_"Ratchet told us Jack had those petal things in his hair after appearing at Base. This woman has the same thing, only in red."_**

The group of Cybertronians watched as the four humans retreated back to Jasper, each looking thoroughly exhausted. As Ruby passed, there was a silent agreement, they would find out Ruby's identity and finally decide whether the Hunters were friend or foe.

* * *

Two miles away, Silas observed the attack on Jasper through a pair of binoculars. He growled with defeat and anger.

"Fine, Ms. Rose," He said. "If you wish to assemble an army, then you shall be faced with an army."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I made the chapter longer to compensate.**

 **Review Question Time!**

 **Who is Nova?**

 **What is Stormbreaker?**

 **What is the relationship between the two and Ren and Nora?**

 **Will Ruby ever reveal her secret identity?**

 **Review what you think. Review if you liked, review if you didn't.**

 **Thanks for all the support.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arise, New Defenders

**You guys know the drill by know.**

 **I don't own anything except the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

Jack, Raf and Miko sat with all the other students in the gym of the elementary school. While the high school was heavily damaged, the elementary school received no damage whatsoever. No one knew the reason why, but they were too shaken to question.

The trio was surprised that, despite being thrown into a wall, attacked by bird monsters, rammed by a boar monster and buried under books, Miko didn't even have a scratch on her. The only thing she felt was a faint pain, there were no bruises, no blood. It was especially strange since almost all the other kids that had been attacked were bruised, bleeding, or wounded in some other way.

They had seen their guardians in the parking lot, running over and ramming the monsters, but the Bots hadn't shown up to the elementary school yet, nor had they called. Mrs. Darby hadn't contacted them either, which worried Jack. What if she'd been hurt in the attack? Or killed? Had the Cons used this as a distraction to kidnap her? Or MECH? The questions bounced around in his skull and made his heart hammer in his chest. To try and distract himself from the bad thoughts, Jack looked around the gym.

The north side was filled with middle school kids, whose school had also been attacked. Several of them were either talking with friends trying to keep it together, or crying in fear. Several counselors moved around trying to calm the wailing students. The south half held Jack and the high schoolers. While shaken up, these older students refused to cry, probably for reputations' sake.

Jack saw Vince in the West corner, glaring at everyone and gripping his phone with a vice. Jack probably guessed the ginger was worried about his dad, who was a cop in the town, not a very high-ranking one (that spot belonged to Sierra's mother), he was still probably outside, where it was unknown if the beasts were killed, or killing.

Sierra sat in the East corner with her friend. Both girls were talking quietly in watery, brittle tones. Sierra's eyes were watery, and her friend's tears were spilling over. Jack knew both of Sierra's parents were out there, as her Mom had evacuated everyone and her Dad had directed them to the gym; no one had even questioned the parents' strange clothing. Neither had called her yet apparently.

Jack brought his attention closer, to the two kids on either side of him. Miko's head rested in his lap while Raf laid against Jack's hip. Both younger kids had passed out from the emotional stress of the attack. The raven haired boy had removed Raf's glasses, which now sat on Jack's backpack that laid at his feet. His hands rested on either shoulder of the two sleeping kids. Even though he didn't notice it, Jack radiated a faint sliver aura that filled anyone nearby with a sense of calm, like they were being protected.

He sat still as a statue as school nurses (and a few doctors that had been running an immunization clinic in the lunchroom earlier that day) moved among the students and checking them over for injuries. As much as Jack wanted to call one over to double-check that neither Raf nor Miko had any injuries, he couldn't bear to wake them. They were traumatized and needed rest. He laid his head against the cool surface of the wall and gasped as a vision sucked him in.

 _He stood next to the edge of a cliff, two stones lay in front of him. The stones were far enough away from each other that they couldn't have been spouses, but he could tell they were related. A sense of Déjà vu washed over him as he looked at the first stone, the one with a scattering rose emblem engraved on it._

 _Summer Rose_

 _'Thus Kindly I Scatter'_

 _He knew he'd seen that somewhere before, but he couldn't place. Jack turned to the second one and the feeling rushed forward again. This one as of a darker stone, with a less elegant font and an engraving of a star with cracks running through it._

 _Obsidian Ebony_

 _'Bravery comes in many forms'_

 _Jack felt a wave of pain hit his heart as he read the gravestone. He knew this man. He didn't know how but he knew it. He knelt down in front of the stone and gently traced the words on the stone with a finger, just to make sure it was real._

 _"Hey," A voice said in front of him. Jack looked up to see,_

 _Himself._

 _Or rather, a man who was older than him, about mid-twenties, but looked strikingly similar._

 _He had Jack's face shape, with the same blue eyes. His raven hair was longer, shaggier. He gave off a confident air that Jack severely lacked. The man wore a gray half sleeve shirt under a high collared black vest that ended at his knees. He had two crisscrossing belts at his waist, each side holstering a gun. Each gun was attached to a pair of gauntlets by cables and each gauntlet had vials of what looked like the Dust Jack had stolen from MECH. He wore dark gray pants that had several rips and tears in them. The pant legs were tucked into black combat boots and he had knee pads and a chest plate on._

 _"Hey kid," The man said again. "What're you doing here?"_

 _"I...I don't know," Jack replied. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm many things. A Huntsmen. A son. A father. A husband. A champion," The man gripped at the small pendant that hung around his neck. Jack couldn't see what it was. "A sacrifice."_

 _"O-Oh," Jack stuttered. He felt so inadequate next to this man._

 _"Don't be."_

 _"What?" Jack looked up at the man._

 _"Don't feel inadequate compared to me."_

 _"How-"_

 _"You've seen things and done things some people can only dream of," The man said. "You protect people out of instinct, you're modest and kind. You've got Huntsmen blood in you kid. Be proud of what you've done."_

 _"But, I can't protect people like those Hunters can. Like Mr. and Mrs. Miles can," Jack said. "If it hadn't been for Ms. Snow, I'd be dead."_

 _"She helped because it was her duty," The man said. "But soon, you'll take the first step towards your destiny."_

 _"My destiny?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "Seems a little cliché don't you think?"_

 _The scene around them distorted and a voice cut through the air._

"Jack? Jack?"

 _"Yeah," The man said like nothing had happened. The scene around them began dissolving, the landscape around them beginning to crumble. "I guess it is a little cliché for your dead old man to give you a big ol' "Destiny" talk. But who cares?"_

 _"Wait, my old ma-?"_

 _"But Onyx, don't be afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Your power is there, you just gotta unlock it."_

 _"Onyx?"_

 _Everything fell apart and he fell into darkness._

Jack was awake with a small jerk, eyes snapping open. Standing in front of him was Sierra, who looked at him in worry. Miko and Raf weren't laying on him anymore, but were looking at him to. He shook his head.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" He asked. Miko looked at him sadly.

"The Hunters came in," She said. "They're unconscious, but the woman in the red cloak asked for you."

Jack's eyes widened and he stood up. "Where are they?"

Sierra nudged her head towards the door. "In the teachers' lounge. They didn't want to startle the kids."

Jack nodded and in silent agreement the four kids left the gymnasium.

"We weren't told who was in the room," Raf said. "But Vince went in a while ago and hasn't returned."

"Which would be a relief," Miko said in a bright tone, before her tone fell. "If...if we were 100% sure there weren't more creatures out there."

After three turns and a jog through the main office, they stood at the door labeled "Teachers' Lounge" Jack knocked on the door without hesitation. After only moments of waiting, a woman opened the door.

She stood about 6' 3" with light blonde hair in a bun, sharp green eyes behind thin rimmed glasses, and wearing a white blouse, black skirt, black boots and a purple cape.

"Good, you're all here now," She said shortly. She opened the door and beckoned them inside. Once all four were in, she shut the door.

Ten people laid in various spots around the room. One woman was walking around rather quickly, checking on each person who was unconscious. A man sat with Vince in one corner of the room, sipping from a mug of coffee.

The woman was tall, with a pale complexion, turquoise eyes, and orange hair. She wore a black vest over a white shirt, pink skirt, silver harness, white and pink high tops, and had what looked to be a grenade launcher attached to her back. The woman turned and when she saw the group she ran at them, enveloping them all in a hug, talking so fast it was hard to understand.

"OhmyDustyoukidsarealright!Novaareyouhurt?Onyxareyouokay?Scarlettthankgodyou' 'tseenyousinceyouwereababyyou'resocute!"

While it took the others a second to figure out what the woman had said, Miko squealed in happiness and hugged the woman tighter.

"Oh my god, Mom! I missed you so much! How'd you get here? Is Dad here too?" She asked, not as fast as the woman, but pretty fast.

"Miss Valkyrie," The blonde woman cut in. "While I'm glad you've found your daughter, there's still the matter at hand."

Valkyrie looked sad for a minute before nodding. She and the blonde led the kids over to where Vince sat with the man. Vince's eyes no longer held aggression, but a sense of exhaustion mixed with humility. The man turned to them and stood.

"Greetings," He said. "I am Professor Ozpin. I see you've met Professor Goodwitch and Miss Valkyrie."

"Yes sir," Jack replied. Suddenly he felt very nervous, this man radiated a sense of power. He seemed to attract respect, much like Optimus, but he seemed much more casual, less grim.

"Now I bet you are wondering why you were all brought here." Raf shifted on his feet and Sierra averted her eyes.

"To talk with you...I guess?" Jack said nervously. Ozpin smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Darby," He said. "Though where to begin is a tough decision."

"Perhaps you should start with the story of the _Aurora_ ," Glynda said. Ozpin nodded.

"Sit, please," He gestured to four chairs on the side of the table. The children did as told. "Now, the situation I have called you all here for began years before any of you were born. An American vessel called the _Aurora_ appeared off the coast of Mistral, a kingdom that is part of a collective group called Remnant. Neither the crew nor the Huntsmen that received them knew how they'd gotten there. There'd been nothing on their radars to indicate land, and they couldn't locate anything after landing. The sailors described the world they came from and were shocked at how different Remnant was from other parts of the world.

"After several days of cooperation between the two factions, communications were re-established with America. However, many in Remnant agreed that it was too dangerous to become involved with the rest of the world. And for very good reasons. Remnant is inhabited by creatures called Grimm, the very things that attacked you all today. They are creatures attracted to negativity, fear, grief, sadness, and anger. The likelihood that Grimm would spread to the rest of the world was high. Another reason why Remnant wished to stay isolated was because of this,"

He pulled out a crystal, green and glowing. The kids all felt a breeze coming from the crystal.

"Dust an essential natural resource in Remnant, much like coal in many parts of Earth. However, Dust is," Ozpin glowed a dull green and the crystal glowed brighter, followed by a much stronger wind. "Different. There are many types of Dust. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Gravity, Steam, and Lightning. Each type embodies the element of nature its name stems from. Dust is essential to life in Remnant, as it powers our homes and defends our borders from Grimm.

"The sailors of the _Aurora_ saw the powers of Dust and wished to bring it back with them. However, several Huntsmen stopped them, as they knew the dangers of Dust. Unfortunately, one sailor didn't heed the warnings of the Huntsmen, and somehow activated a crystal of Lightning Dust, killing himself and a quarter of the _Aurora_ 's crew. The United Nations wanted Remnant to come forward and join them, admitting the deaths were not the fault of Remnant. Remnant however, didn't want the attention, and asked that their admission be kept top secret.

"Eventually, the Grimm were hunted to extinction, and corrupt officials in the Councils of Remnant felt that Huntsmen and Huntresses were no longer needed. Several groups rose in opposition, but Huntsmen and Huntresses were eventually cast out of Remnant. Split up, given fake names and lives, they were to live out the rest of their days in peace.

"However, due to recent events, Huntsmen and Huntresses are needed once more. This recent attack only increases the support of that."

"Um, Professer Ozpin, sir," Sierra asked in a shaky voice. "Not to be rude, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well Ms. Miles," Ozpin replied. "Did you notice that during the attack, both of your parents wore clothes that would have fit something out of a fairy tale? How it was only them and a handful of others that responded to the attack rather than the local police? Or why your father, a teacher, had a sword and shield?"

"I-It crossed my mind."

"Well, that is because all of you are gathered here because you are the children of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Each one of you having your own powers and the potential to do great feats."

The five kids were breathless in awe.

"B-But how do you know we can?" Raf asked.

"I know you all have the power because one of you have already displayed your Semblance subconsciously," Ozpin stated. "A Teleportation Semblance that carried the user and two others over a distance of two hundred miles, through solid rock, concrete, and metal. All in the fraction of a second. Quite powerful for a first time."

Jack felt three pairs of eyes on him. Vince and Sierra only looked at Ozpin in confusion.

"Semblance?" Vince asked.

"Semblance is the physical manifestation of one's Aura, or soul. It manifests as a...superpower if you will," Ozpin explained. "For some it appears as super strength, others as clones, speed, polarity, and so on and so forth. It is unique to the person, however certain Semblances are shown to be hereditary."

"So it wasn't that piece of Dust I found?" Jack finally asked, having worked up the courage.

"Yes Jack," Ozpin said. "Quite impressive."

"I-I guess," Jack said.

"What did you mean by us being the kids of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Miko asked. She looked over at Nora, who was tending to one of the passed out Huntsmen.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses are the guardians of Remnant. They rank higher and are far more powerful than any soldier. The occupation was created alongside the four Hunstmen academies with the intention of defeating the creatures of Grimm. For many years Huntsmen and Huntresses protected our world, until they were sent away that is. These warriors were trained to use their Aura and Semblance for combat purposes, and became and elite force that held no ties to one specific kingdom.

"As several members return from the shadows, we find just as many missing, incapable, or dead. Thus, it was decided that it is necessary to train a new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. While they won't have the lifelong training of regular Huntsmen, their training will enable them to swiftly defeat Grimm and protect the populace.

"What are you trying to say sir?" Sierra asked.

"What I am asking," Ozpin said. "Is for you five to join us, train to become defenders of our world. Hone your powers, forge your weapons, and fight alongside your parents to save the world."

* * *

 **I know. Shorter chapter than the last with not much revealed. Yeah. Sorry I really just thought that last line was a great place for a cliffhanger.**

 **Trust me the next chapter will be better.**

 **Review if you liked, review if you don't. Please just review so I can know how you feel about the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Time to Say Goodbye

_***Muffled sobs***_ **Did anyone else cry during "Heroes and Monsters"? I did. These poor characters didn't deserve this, not even Cardin.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Midterms just ended and I have robotics and bowling everyday after school and all day Saturday. But now its back so I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot of the fanfic.**

 _ **ALSO, I have some designs for the kids that I hope to post on my DeviantArt account. The account is named Fandoms-and-Manga.**_

 _ **Also, spoilers for Episode 11.**_

* * *

 ** _"And when it ends,_ _The good will crawl, The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate, Misery and pain for all."_ ~ "When It Falls"**

* * *

High above the ground, flying through the upper atmosphere, the Nemesis loomed darkly. In the control room, the slender mech Soundwave stood at the center bank of computers, tentacles extended and connected to the computers, monitoring the ship's systems, attempting to hack the Autobots' communications, and scouring the human internet for any developments that could be useful to the Decepticon cause.

The silent mech stalled when he found two sets of files, each from different sources, with skyrocketing traffic statistics. He activated the first one, a video file, and watched as humans were attacked by large animals with bone-like armor plates.

Behind his visor, Soundwave's optics widened in suprise as several new humans appeared, holding weapons that were much more advanced than the simple rifles of the military bases he'd raided. The humans moved in ways much more skillfull than human soldiers, using fighting styles that reminded Soundwave of the Kaon gladiator pits, especially when the red haired human gladiator femme showed up. His facial recognition technology matched three of the humans as the three human allies of the Autobots. As the camera swiveled to a red cloaked warrior femme weilding a giant scythe, the software identified her as the eldest femme human that Lord Megatron had once spoken of during the temporary truce between the opposing factions in order to defeat Unicron.

Then Soundwave noticed them, all of the Autobots in vehicle form, smashing the monsters with vigor.

By the time the video ended, Soundwave knew Lord Megatron should be notified; however it would do good to assess the other file first.

Within seconds, Soudwave analyzed the news article, depicting the previously observed attack. He gathered many more statistics points, images, and other depictions of the attack before going to Megatron, who stood at the head of the bridge.

"What is it Soundwave?" The Decepticon leader asked. Soundwave pulled up a video of the fight on his visor so the larger mech could see.

 _"_ _Attacked...Humans...monsters,"_ Soundwave said. He stopped the video and pointed out each warrior as they appeared. Megatron looked intrigued.

"Where was this attack?" The warlord demanded.

" _Jasper...Nevada,"_ Soundwave replied. "Autobots...present."

Megatron snarled at the mention of the opposing faction but observed the still images with interest.

"These humans possess more ability than any we have encountered before," Megatron finally said. "The powers they possess could be a great advantage to the Autobots should these humans ally with them."

The door to the bridge opened and Starscream came in, covered in soot and his plating still hissing from the heat of an explosion.

"Starscream," Megatron addressed the seeker with disgust. "What happened to you?"

"There was an explosion at the recent energon signal _my lord,_ " Starscream sneered back. "Several of those MECH humans and several new ones appeared when the vehicons found some strange form of energon. One of the humans glowed and launched _fireballs_ at us! We fought them back but they somehow encased several vehicons in ice and their leader asked to see you, Lord Megatron."

"Humans seeking audience with me?" Megatron hissed, a cruel grin crossing his face.

"Yes," A voice said. "And I have an offer that could benefit both parties."

All three mechs jumped (or in Soundwave's case, twitched) at the new voice and looked down to see a pale human woman with black hair, pale skin, glowing orange eyes, and wearing a red dress with glowing orange details.

"How did you get on my ship?" Megatron glared at the woman. "And who are you human?"

The woman smirked, luminous eyes daring them to hurt her.

"My name is Cinder. And you really shouldn't leave a portal to your base open carelessly like that. Sentries like those guarding it are easily fooled. Who may I ask are you?"

Soundwave picked Cinder up and placed her on the console, leaving her at level with the insignia on Megatron's chest plates.

"I am Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons," Megatron replied, looking down at her with a crooked grin. "And what could a human possibly want with powerful creatures such as us?"

"My offer is simple," Cinder stated, a cool happiness seeping into her voice. "An alliance between your forces and mine."

"What makes you think I'd even consider an alliance with _humans_?" Megatron spat. Cinder smiled a cruel smile and held out her hand. She pulled out an orange crystal from her dress and held it. The sleeves of her dress glowed and her palm was engulfed in flames. Every optic in the room widened.

"This is Dust," She said. "A naturally occurring mineral similar to the crystals your group was mining. It is said to embody the forces of nature and of unknown origin. My associates and I come from the only part of this planet where its existence is common knowledge. There, the ability to wield it is commonplace. "

"What use is this to me human?" Megatron sneered, teeth bared. How much longer would this human waste his time?

"For one, _anyone_ with a soul can use Dust," Cinder shot back. "And due to recent run-ins with a group that anyone with a brain can peg as your enemy, Autobots I believe, it would prove beneficial to form a sort if alliance. Especially if the human children seen with those Autobots are about to enter training with the enemy."

Megatron growled at the mention of the Autobots. "Yes, an alliance would indeed be beneficial."

Cinder coldly held out her hand and the Warlord shook it.

* * *

Jack and the kids looked at Ozpin with disbelief in their eyes.

"You want us to do what?" Jack asked in shock. Ozpin regarded him calmy, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Join us. Hone your skills and defend the world. You all saw what happened today, attacks like that is commonplace in Remnant, and it's spreading across the globe, lying in wait. Almost a third of our Huntsmen have returned, and we need you to be a part of the next generation of Huntsmen," Ozpin replied.

"What about our lives here?" Miko asked. She turned to Nora, who was brushing Ren's hair from his face, not listening to the conversation. "We have friends, school, and family!"

There was no sound for several minutes as Ozpin mulled over the best way to break it to them.

"I am afraid that for the sake of the world, you'd have to leave it behind until your training is complete," He said. "Talking with friends and family would be over the phone and after training, and schooling would be a part of your training. Think of training as a...boarding school of sorts. An Academy where the most elite of soldiers graduate."

Behind them, one of the curtains surrounding the Huntsmen opened. Ruby held her tongue as she noiselessly stepped out, crossing the room quickly. Her bright red cape fluttered as she walked over to the group. She nodded at Glynda as she passed, and put a hand on Nora's shoulder in comfort as the spiny woman fussed with her husband's hair. Ruby looked over at the kids, a sad smile on her face. They were so young, with their entire lives ahead. She didn't want to drag them into the world she was born into.

"-Nakadai, however, this is not just a simple matter. But it just begins with a simple yes-or-no answer." Ozpin's voice called Ruby back to reality. She turned to the kids, took a deep breath and steeled herself for what would come next. She strode forward, ignoring Nora's stare.

"But, my Mom doesn't know how to do the things we saw," Jack said. "She would've told me."

Ruby sighed, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "There are a lot of things you weren't told Jack."

The five teens spun to face her, Vince and Sierra's faces twisting in confusion. Jack, Raf, and Miko gasped and Ozpin smirked.

"It's good to see you awake Miss Rose," the headmaster said. Ruby nodded in reply and Jask hesitantly stepped forward.

"M-Mom?" He asked, his voice shaking. Ruby smiled sadly again and placed a gentle hand to the side of her son's face.

"It's been a long day for everyone," She stated. "But I'm glad you're okay."

She turned to Ozpin and gave him a weighted look that made the kids think she'd asked him an unspoken question. Ozpin returned her gaze and nodded, his own unspoken response sent back to Ruby. Ruby smiled and looked back to the teens.

"We're not going to force you to go," Ruby assured them. "The choice is yours."

The teens looked at her with uncertainty. None of them wanted to go first and decide. Finally Jack sighed and looked at his mom and Ozpin.

"I'll go," He said. His face no longer portrayed a scared teenager. Instead a confident young man stood there, ready to do whatever it takes to rid the world of Grimm. "Like you said, that was my Semblance. If I don't learn to use it in order to defend humanity, then I may as well not have one at all."

Ruby smiled, her heart swelling with pride. Ozpin smiled too, and looked back at the other kids. Vince and Sierra were shocked at Jack's words. Barely a beat later Miko burst out,

"I'll go too! No way are you guys leaving me behind!" Raf jumped up from his seat and stuttered out,

"M-Me t-too!"

"I can't imagine being without Mom and Dad," Sierra said. "Count me in."

"Sure," Vince grunted. "Why not."

The Huntsmen around them smiled. Nora pulled her daughter into a hug and Glynda's stern frown was replaced with a soft smile. Around them, the other Huntsmen and Huntresses slowly rose back to consciousness. Cardin and Coco cursed their pain while Ren and Yang groaned.

"Ugh," Yang muttered, rubbing the bend of her right arm where the skin met the metal of the prosthesis that took the place of her hand, wrist and forearm. "Those Grimm were tough."

"Damn straight," Cardin replied. He picked himself up off the couch he was laid on and looked over at the five kids. His complaining stopped and his face grew grim. "So you told them Professor?"

Ozpin nodded, a small smile on his face. He turned back to the children and stood up, gripping his cane handle.

"Come with us," Ozpin said. "There is much for you five to begin learning. The first-ever five person team will be quite a challenge for Beacon Academy, so it's best we get started."

The five teens' eyes lit up in excitement. Miko was practically shaking in excitement and Raf's eyes were wide with anticipation.

* * *

 _ **~Four Hours Later ~ (Miko's P.O.V.)**_

 _'This is what the Grimm can do? No wonder they're attracted to negativity,'_ I thought as I sat in the backseat of Mom and Dad's car as we drove out of Jasper, past the demolished and damaged buildings. The sight filled me with a sense of dread, but the idea of becoming someone who could prevent it lifted my heart.

"Mom? Dad?" I spoke up. Dad, who sat in the passenger seat, looked up and kept eye contact while Mom's eyes flicked up twice before returning to the road. "How did you guys become Huntsmen?"

Dad's magenta eyes glinted with pride and Mom smiled.

"Well," Dad said. "It started back in the village where we grew up. Nora and I were orphans who lived in a village outside the kingdom of Vale. Since it was dangerous to live outside the kingdoms, our home was often attacked by Grimm. Our parents were Huntsmen and Huntresses as well, but they were killed in the attacks. We lived on the streets for years, trained for years, built our own weapons, entered an academy and graduated when we were seventeen. Then we graduated and went on to Beacon Academy and became a part of Team JNPR.

"During our first year we fought in the bi-annual Vytal Festival that was being held in Vale that year. However, during the singles match between Pyrrha and our friend Penny, one of our enemies, a woman named Cinder, had her henchwoman Emerald alter Pyrrha's perception and made Pyrrha accidentally kill Penny with her own weapons, revealing Penny's robotic nature to everyone in the stands and across Remnant.

Mom broke in, "Cinder took that moment to hijack the broadcast of the Tournament to threaten the entirety of Remnant. The negative energy lured thousands of Grimm to Vale and broke through the defenses. A terrorist group called the White Fang attacked the school at the same time, transporting several Alpha Grimm with them. A giant Nevermore, a bird Grimm, attacked the colosseum where the Tournament was being held. It nearly killed Pyrrha before Ruby saved her. The students like us who stayed behind prepared for to defend Beacon Academy to the death. Even when the Atlas Tech we were working with turned against us.

"We fought both the Grimm and Atlas tech until Ruby crashed an Atlesian airship that was responsible for controlling the tech. All the tech shut down, but one of the largest Grimm of all had been released, a dragon Grimm as least two hundred feet long capable of spawning Grimm. Oum, it was terrifying. Along with all the other Grimm, it was fixated on attacking Beacon Academy. All of us remaining rallied behind Ruby and held the Dragon back until several hundred Huntsmen arrived from every corner of Remnant.

"While the professionals fought the large and supercharged Grimm the Dragon spawned, we attacked the it directly. The wings were surprisingly easy to tear, even if they didn't burn or get damaged by explosions. At the end, we were all able to combine our powers into one giant attack, killing the Dragon. Instantly, all the other Grimm dissolved into shadow. We celebrated our victory over the Grimm, but the fight wasn't over yet."

Dad took over the story again, "We fought against Cinder and her henchmen for years afterward, growing stronger and overcoming several obstacles; ranging from Yang's lost arm to Professor Ozpin nearly being killed in a fight against Cinder. Despite it being such a dark time there were several big moments of happiness."

"Like what?" I asked. This sounded almost like a fairy tale, if I hadn't seen it first hand I would'n've believed it.

"Well, we confessed to each other," Mom said. "Got married. And we had you."

My heart squeezed at the thought. I was a good thing? To be honest I knew how much of a nightmare I was. For the Bots, for my host parents, for teachers. How could I be **that** good?

"In all honesty," Dad said. "Had you not been born, we would have attacked the corrupt government that sent us out of Remnant. We didn't because we couldn't risk losing you."

I didn't know what to say, instead I smiled something between happiness, guilt and sadness. I looked out the window at the many mesas that rose from the Nevada desert. My mind was dragged back to the Bots. How would they react to us being gone. Would they be able to Bridge to Remnant? I had so many questions I couldn't ask.

"Oh" Mom said. Her eyes met mine in the rear view mirror. "Do you see that long, thing case next to you with the bow on it?"

I looked at the case in question. It was about four foot long, two foot long and ten inches thick, made of polished silver metal. There were three latches on the side closest to me, with a padlock on the center one. It looked like I could knock a guy out if I swung it. Wrapped around it was a neon pink bow.

"Happy Birthday honey," Dad said, passing me the key.

I gently took it and pulled the case into my lap. I pulled slightly on star burst shaped bow (there was a specific way to untie them or they'd knot and you'd have to cut the ribbon) and untied the delicate ribbon. I ran my hand over the polished metal of the case before sliding the key into the padlock and twisted. The sound of it unlocking seemed to echo in the car. I pulled the lock of and unlatched the case. Slowly I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful electric guitar. It was an 'Ultra V' shape like I'd seen at a Slash Monkey concert, with a neon pink body, white pick guard, white tuning knobs, and a long, thin, silver neck with strings that seemed to glitter. On the main body was an unfinished patch, like it was waiting for a decal to be added.

"Oh my god," I whispered in awe, finally finding my voice. "It's beautiful. I love it, thank you so much!"

Mom and Dad smiled at me, like they had another suprise.

"It's called Stormbreaker," Mom said. "We made it specifically for you."

"You made it?" I gasped. "For me? Why? Why not just get one at a store?"

Dad smiled. "Because Stormbreaker is more than just a guitar."

I looked at Stormbreaker warily. I undid the velcro straps holding it in and gently pulling it out of the case. It seemed much heavier than a normal guitar. "What?"

This time Mom answered and I heard the crazy smile in her words, "Every Huntress needs a weapon. Stormbreaker is yours."

"My...weapon?"

"It's a MFDGR," Dad said. "Multi Form Dust Guitar Rifle."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "It's also a gun?"

"And an axe." I studied Stormbreaker closer, noticing near invisible seams where the metal probably shifted and rotated to form the gun. No wonder it felt so heavy. I imagined the damage I could do with it, how easy it could be to kill the Grimm.

"Cool!" I cheered. "Where'd you get the designs from?"

"You of course," Dad said, he passed me a worn piece of paper. I recognized the design. It was a childish design I'd drawn when I had my big superhero phase at age seven. Of course it was only a guitar in the drawing, but it still resembled the actual Stormbreaker in the colors and shape. "BBut we added a few extra details."

My hands stumbled onto the rough patch on Stormbreaker's body. "Why's this section unfinished?"

"That's for your symbol Nova," Mom said. "Everyone has a symbol unique to them. I have my hammer emblem, your Dad has his lotus. Ruby has her scattering rose. Yang has her flaming heart. Weiss has her snowflake, Coco has her crosshairs, Pyrrha has her shield and spear emblem. It's mostly unique to each person, but some take on symbols from parents or family."

It took me a second to realize Mom hadn't called me by my name. "Nova?"

"You were born in Remnant," Dad said. "In Remnant there's a tradition to name a child after a color that was often based on things like hair or eye color. You were actually born with much brighter pink highlights. We named you for that. Your real full name is Nova Lie."

I tossed the name around in my head for a second. I'd been in Jasper for so long that the harsh desert sun had dulled my highlights. How Jack and Mrs. Darby (Ms. Rose?) still had black hair after so many year I have no clue. I thought about how different Ms. Rose and Ms. Belladonna were from Mrs. Darby and Ms. Knight. How the mannerisms, reactions, and clothing changed. Could I remake myself in Remnant?

"Besides," Mom continued. "We can get you some new clothes or something in Rmenant. Since you might want to make a new image or something."

"That'd be nice," I said. I ran my fingers along Stormbreaker's strings, strumming the strings lightly. As I looked out the window again I saw a **"Now Leaving Nevada** **"** sign.

Bye Bulky," I whispered. Goodbye Miko Nakadai. Hello to Nova Lie.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I'll show more of the other kids next chapter.**

 **Review if you like, review if you didn't. Thanks so much.**


End file.
